


Bursting Firework

by S_huang



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: The fireworks blooms in the sky just like Ha Sungwoon's heart. Bursting its colours beautifully and only one person can make that fireworks bloom. It's Kang Daniel.





	1. Flower Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang

That day on that stage, that man looked so nervous yet so bright. That day when he was crowned as the number 1 of Produce 101 season 2. His pink hair has turned to light hazel. It suited him more. The stage light made him shine brighter than ever. Ha Sung Woon couldn’t take his eyes off him and it was the time that he realized he had fallen in love with this man named Kang.

 

 

This studio has never been so lively like this at this hour. Eleven people are inside the practice room, practicing their dance routine and choreography for their song. They just finished their practice, as the laughs and chats inside the practice room indicated.

One by one, the members of Wanna One come out from the practice room. All of them look tired but it doesn’t stop them from joke with each other. The last one in the practice room is Ha Sung Woon and Jisung. Obviously because Jisung needs to check that nothing is left behind and that they don’t leave the practice room’s sound system or lamps on.

“Sung Woon-a, I will go down first. You just need to turn off the light when you go down.” Jisung tells Sung Woon.

“Uhm. OK, Hyung.” Sung Woon looks up at Jisung as he said that.

As Jisung closes the door, Sung Woon changes his T-shirt to a new one, it is drenched with sweat.

Today is just another day without rest, Sung Woon thinks.

“Hyung?”

Sung Woon turns his head to the sound. He sees Kang Daniel approaches him with that smile, his favorite smile. Sung Woon can feel his face become hot and he knows that it will turn red soon, so he quickly turns his head to hide it as Daniel comes closer to him. Sung Woon can hear his heart beats so loud like fireworks in the Summer Festival. He tries his best to calm himself down.

Daniel looks at his hyung curiously.

“Are you OK, hyung?”

“I’m… OK.” Sung Woon tries to hide his nervousness.

“Are you sure, hyung? Your face is red.” Daniel asks to make sure.

Sung Woon quickly covers his face with his hands.

“Uhm.” Sung Woon nods his head.

“Hyung, let’s have dinner together.” Daniel puts his arm around Sung Woon’s shoulder.

“Sure!” Sung Woon is more than happy to eat with Daniel.

He looks at Daniel and he just realizes that Daniel is staring at him with his puppy dog eyes and smiling sweetly. It’s too close for Sung Woon and, since Daniel is taller than him, Sung Woon eyes are fixated on Daniel’s plump lips, those kissable pink lips.

Sung Woon quickly clears his throat as he realizes how close he is to actually kissing Daniel just now.

“Hyung?” Daniel asks again, as it looks like his hyung is not really listening to him.

Those lips are getting even closer to Sung Woon, he can feel Daniel’s breath on his face. Sung Woon’s heart starts to beat faster like it’s going to burst like a firework.

Sung Woon shoves Daniel aside and runs out of the practice room, leaving his backpack behind. This hallway has never felt this long. Sung Woon runs with all of his might to the lift and pushes the down button in panic. This stupid heart should just calm itself down quickly.

**_Ding!_ **

The lift’s door finally opens and quickly Sung Woon enters and punches the lobby button. He repeatedly pushes the close button to make the lift moves faster. He calms a little inside the lift. Sung Woon starts to feel stupid as he brushes his hair down and covers his face with his both of his hands. He should act normal in front of Daniel, not acting like a freaking teenager in love.

Jisung is talking to one of the staff when he notices Sung Woon walking toward him. He can see how red Sung Woon’s face is.

“Sung Woon-a?” Jisung greets him.

“Hyung.”

“Did you turn off the light?” Jisung reminds him.

Sung Woon just realizes that he has left the practice room in panic and has forgotten his backpack there. But Daniel is still inside the practice room and he doesn’t want to be with him alone right now. It makes him imagining stupid things.

“Hyung, please accompany me to take my backpack.” Sung Woon grabs Jisung hand and begs him.

“Wh—at?” Jisung asks confusedly.

“I… I’m afraid.” Sung Woon tries to figure out some excuses.

It doesn’t matter anymore as long as someone is with him when he goes back and sees Daniel again.

“Sung Woon-a, it’s not like you at all.”

“I know!” Sung Woon agrees quickly.

It makes Jisung even more surprised. The Sung Woon that he knows is not like this at all. It seems that even Sung Woon himself can’t believe that he is acting like this.

Jisung sighs and he doesn’t want to ask any further. He knows that Sung Woon has his own reason to act like this. They walk to the practice room together and Jisung can see from outside that the lamp is still on.

Sung Woon walks behind Jisung, trying to hide from someone behind this glass door. All he can wish is for Daniel not to be in this room.

Jisung opens the door.

“Jisung-hyung?” Daniel greets Jisung as he opens the door.

“Niel?” Jisung is surprised that Daniel is still in the practice room.

“Did you see Sung Woon-hyung?” Daniel asks as he lifts Sung Woon’s backpack on his right hand.

“He is here.” Jisung steps to the left, revealing Sung Woon who is hiding behind his back.

Sung Woon is just hoping that Jisung will just stand still to hide him. But it’s useless, now Daniel can see Sung Woon. Daniel is smiling at him. Sung Woon will never get bored looking at his smiling face, the one where his eyes disappear as his lips widen for his smile.

“Sung Woon-hyung, if you want to go to the bathroom that bad, please tell me. Don’t leave me like that.” Daniel frowns as he gives Sung Woon his backpack.

Sung Woon grabs his backpack and only looks at the floor. He feels a little bit guilty. It’s true that he is being rude by leaving Daniel suddenly like that. Well, it’s because he can’t control his heartbeat but he can’t just tell Daniel that.

“So—Sorry…”

“It’s OK. Let’s eat?” Daniel suggests that they go with him.

The other members are waiting for them in the basement.

Sung Woon looks troubled because of his invitation. He can’t calm his heart yet.

Jisung looks at Sung Woon and he gets what is going on. How Sung Woon is being so restless and weird in front of Daniel, but trying to look as normal as he can.

“Niel, you can wait for us downstairs.”

“We can go together.”

“Yeah, but we need to check this room again.” Jisung tries making some excuses.

Daniel looks a little bit disappointed but he finally just agree with him. Sung Woon can help Jisung to finish faster so that they can eat faster.

“OK, hyung. Make it fast. I’m so hungry.” Daniel tries to persuade them to make it quick and smiles brightly as he closes the door.

Sung Woon sighs in relief that Daniel has left. He looks at Jisung in apology.

“You… like Daniel, don’t you?” Jisung guesses the problem.

It’s not that hard to read Sung Woon.

Sung Woon’s jaws drop.

“N—N---No… No! I don’t!” Sung Woon quickly denies Jisung statement as he drops his backpack and approaches Jisung.

Jisung move back as Sung Woon walks to him. Sung Woon’s height makes him look so cute. His face becomes red as he tries to look at Jisung in the eye.

“Yes, you do.” Jisung knows he has made the right guess.

Sung Woon is blushing again and he can feel how hot his face is as Jisung looks at him seriously. Now he can’t deny the statement. Sung Woon squats down on the floor as he tries to hide his face between his knees. He really hates this feeling.

“So, you like Daniel?” Jisung asks Sung Woon again.

Sung Woon just nods as he hides his face.

Jisung sighs and rubs his hair gently. It’s common to fall in love with your groupmate, but Jisung doesn’t see it coming from Sung Woon to Daniel. If it’s Daniel and Ong Seung Woo maybe Jisung will not be this surprised.

“Hyung, what should I do?” Sung Woon asks Jisung.

This feels is so wrong in so many ways. Daniel is his junior in this group and both of them are male.

Jisung smiles at Sung Woon, trying to calm him.

“Do you want to convey your feeling?” Jisung asks Sung Woo.

“I don’t know, hyung.” Sung Woon looks at his hyung with troubled face.

Jisung can see how hard it is for him to hide his feeling.

For Sung Woon, he just wants to hide it as long as possible but he can’t fool his heart especially when he sees Daniel. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hide it.

Every time he sees Daniel, his heart is bursting like fireworks launched in the dark sky. Then the fireworks pop and the dark sky becomes so colorful when Daniel smiles at him. It’s so beautiful; Sung Woon can’t hide his excitement. It’s like a fireworks festival. Sung Woon hates yet he loves it so much.

“I just don’t know what to do with this feeling.” Sung Woon says like he is going to cry.


	2. Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide it or show it?   
> For Sungwoon, it's easier to hide it. For the sake of his team of course but is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang

If you think hiding a feeling is easy, please tell Sung Woon how to hide it properly. It’s getting harder to hide his feeling for Daniel; he can’t even understand himself anymore. Usually, he will take off his shirt without thinking inside the dorm, but now he always put on a T-shirt or something else to cover himself up. Sung Woon doesn’t want to show too much of his skin to Daniel.

After the show, in the waiting room, Sung Woon will joke and chat with the other members but when Daniel tries to join the conversation, he will immediately make excuses to go to the bathroom or just sit as far as possible from Daniel. He has a reason for avoiding Daniel, of course.

It’s not that he wants to, but he just can’t help how his heart starts beating faster, how his face starts flaming, and how his body starts getting sweaty when he is around Daniel. He tries to calm himself, but it’s like his body and mind is not his anymore. Everything in him goes haywire when Daniel is near.

The first time can be pass off as a coincidence, but after Sung Woon does it more than five times, Daniel knows that it’s not a coincidence. Daniel figures that Sung Woon is avoiding him and he wonders whether he has ever done something to offend Sungwoon.

Today, they have a photo shoot for a biscuit CM inside a studio. Like always, the makeup room is filled with laughter and conversations. Wanna One’s members are enjoying their time; teasing their hyung or just eating snacks together. Outside the makeup room, Sungwoon, Jisung, and Minhyun are talking to each other about everything from work to what for dinner tonight.

He wants to confront Sungwoon about his weird behavior.

“Hyung!” Daniel greets as he approaches them.

They are standing near the photoshoot area, so that they can check how their juniors are doing during the photoshoot.

“Niel-a.” Minhyun greets him back

Daniel puts his arms around Minhyun’s shoulder.

Sung Woon looks a bit startled as Daniel bumps Jisung shoulder, but he manages a small smile at Daniel.

Daniel smiles back at him.

“When is your photoshoot?” Jisung asks Daniel.

With the eleven members, the individual photoshoot is very tiring for them. They wait and wait until their name is called. The group photoshoot is the best as they can play and joke around together. But today’s schedule is only for individual photoshoot. Luckily, this is the last schedule for the day.

“After Jinyoung, the 5th I guess.” Daniel answers. “What about you, Hyung?”

“I’m after Sungwoon, the last person for the photo shoot.”

“Again?” Minhyun wonders.

Most of the time, Jisung will take the last turn in the individual photoshoot. He is the leader and he cares for his juniors so much. As the last person, he must wait for a quite long time. Almost no one, but Jisung, want that turn.

Jisung nods and puts his arms around Sungwoon, looking for someone to comfort him. Sungwoon smiles at him and puts his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

“Hyung, do you want to switch with me?” Daniel offers to Jisung.

That take Jisung, and also Sungwoon, by surprise, and both of them look at him with confusion. Of course Jisung wants to switch his turn with Daniel, but the tightening of Sungwoon’s small hand around his makes Jisung think it over. Jisung looks at Sungwoon and Sungwoon looks at him pleadingly, his face begs Jisung not to switch. Sungwoon shakes his head as slowly as possible.

“Really?” Minhyun asks him again to confirm.

It’s still the 2nd person, so the last person will have to wait for about four hours, and it’s almost Daniel’s turn anyway.

“Jisung-hyung, you need some rest too. You always put others before yourself.” Daniel says.

Jisung looks at Daniel with a smile. This junior’s offer really touch his heart. Minhyun also smiles at Daniel.

“I’m OK, Niel.” Jisung declines the offer.

“You sure hyung?”

“Yes, I’m OK. It’s almost your turn, so you can rest for a while too.” Jisung explains.

Daniel just smiles at Jisung.

Sungwoon is relieved, he really can rely on Jisung.

“Hwang Minhyun-ssi, it’s your turn.” One of staff calls Minhyun’s name.

“Yes!” Minhyun quickly answers it. “I’ll go first.”

“Good luck, hyung.” Daniel gives him encouragement as Minhyun walks away.

“Minhyun, slay them with your handsomeness.” Jisung teases him.

Minhyun looks back as he grins naughtily to Jisung, making Jisung, Sungwoon, and Daniel laugh. There’s no need for them to worry about Minhyun, he is a pro at this job. As a plus, he is really handsome too.

“Sungwoon hyung, what are you doing after this?” Daniel tries to break the silence and moves closer to Sungwoon

“Eh? Me?” Sungwoon is surprised by Daniel’s question, backing away as Daniel comes closer.

“We will have a dinner together.” Jisung answers it for Sungwoon, holding him so that he stands firm.

Jisung knows that Sungwoon will run away any second if Daniel comes any closer to him.

“Really? Can I join you?”

“Ah… Uhmm…” Sungwoon looks at Jisung, looking for help.

He can’t really talk to Daniel right now. He is too close to Sungwoon. Sungwoon can smell his perfume and his body heat, making Sungwoon’s heart burst.

“Sure, you can join us.” Jisung agrees with a smile.

Sungwoon can’t hide his surprise. It feels like Jisung has just betrayed him.

Jisung can feel how nervous Sungwoon is by how he tightens his grip on Jisung’s arm.

“Yeah!” Daniel shouts in happiness as he puts his arm around Sungwoon.

Sungwoon startles, hoping that Daniel can’t hear how loud his heartbeats are.

“Ex… excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.” Sungwoon slides away from Daniel and Jisung.

This is really a torture for Sungwoon. His heart beats like crazy again. He walks fast with his hand covering his mouth because he can feel how hot and red his face is. The more people he can put between him and Daniel are the better.

But for now, he needs to find somewhere private to calm himself.

“Jisung hyung, do you think Sungwoon hates me?” Daniel asks as he’s watching Sungwoon walks away.

Jisung sighs and folds his arms.

“Why do you think that?” Jisung asks.

“Hmm… I’ve counted six or seven times where he walks away when I come closer to him.”

“Maybe he is not well. Don’t think about it too much.” Jisung tries to calm him.

“Do you think I have done something wrong to him?” Daniel guesses.

“Not sure either. Do you want me to ask him?”

“I will ask him myself.” Daniel smiles at Jisung as he pats Jisung’s shoulder.

He knows Jisung, with his role as the leader, has lots of responsibilities to carry. It’s just a simple misunderstanding anyway, Daniel thinks.

The photoshoot is almost over and the night falls quickly. The staff starts to clean the studio and the Wanna One members are going home. They have two cars waiting for them. The first car is almost full.

Most of the juniors want to get home quickly. It’s almost midnight and they need more rest because tomorrow’s schedule starts very early in the morning. It will take two hours by car, from the photoshoot location to their dorm. The older members let the juniors go back first, with Minhyun in charge to accompany the junior back to the dorm.

The rest of the members are waiting in the makeup room. It’s only Daniel, Seongwoo, and Sungwoon with a couple of makeup artists, who are still in the room. One of the makeup artists cleans the make up on Sungwoon and applies some mist on his face. Seungwoo is playing with his Iphone, with Daniel beside him on the sofa in front of the makeup table.

Sungwoon looks at his reflection on the mirror, while stealing glances at Daniel through the mirror. Daniel is laughing and smiling as he is looking at Seongwoo’s Ipad. He has a bag of chips on his hand that he keeps snacking on, while feeding Seungwoo once in a while. Without realizing it, Sungwoon smiles at how happy Daniel looks. Maybe it is love. Simple thing like Daniel’s smile can make Sungwoon’s heart flutters in happiness.

Sungwoon is startled when Daniel suddenly lifts his head and meets his eyes. It catches Sungwoon off guard. Sungwoon quickly panics and all he can do is looking down, avoiding Daniel’s eyes. Daniel smiles as he approaches Sungwoon and sits on the chair beside him. Daniel leans his body to the makeup table and looks at Sungwoon. Sungwoon really tries not to jump out of his chair with how close Daniel is looking at him with those puppy dog eyes. At least, thanks to the makeup artist noona who are still applying some aftercare on his face, he can’t really see Daniel.

“Hyung, what do you want to eat after this?”

“Aaa… I don’t know. Maybe… we should ask Jisung hyung.” Sungwoon answers vaguely as he tries to smile, but he knows it will come off as a grimace.

“Hmm…” Daniel pouts as he is disappointed with Sungwoon’s answer.

Daniel folds his arms on the table and puts his head on his arms, hiding the lower part of his face, and watches Sungwoon from the side. Sungwoon looks back at him and it makes him nervous. Daniel looks at him intensely. It makes Sungwoon’s heart beats like crazy again. He needs to act normal even with how fast his heart is beating.

“Wh… Why don’t you ask Seongwoo?”

“I’m OK with anything, hyung.” Seongwoo answers as he heard the question, still looking at his Ipad.

Sungwoon bites his lips, as he knows that now Daniel will ask him again.

“Ok, you are done.” The makeup artist noona smiles as she packs away her make up tools. She only has Jisung to clean next.

“Thank you, noona.” Sungwoon thanks her as she leaves the room.

Seongwoo is still focused on his Ipad and Daniel is still focused on Sungwoon. He looks at Sungwoon with wonders; his white puffy cheeks, his clear eyes, and his plump red lips. Daniel knows it’s his lip’s natural color. It looks like a cherry and he bets it tastes like cherry too. Daniel wants to taste it. He licks his lower lip hidden beneath his arms.

Sungwoon gulps down his saliva as Daniel keeps staring at him. It makes Sungwoon really uncomfortable. He is afraid that Daniel can hear his heart beats or sees his red face. Sungwoon moves away from the chair, he can’t take it anymore. His heart will explode like a firework if he stays longer. Sungwoon puts his hand to his chest, trying to calm his crazy heart down.

“Hyung.” Daniel calls Sungwoon but he doesn’t look at Daniel.

Sungwoon can feel how hot and red his face is, he can’t let Daniel see him now. Luckily, Seongwoo is still looking at his Ipad so he doesn’t see how red Sungwoon’s face is.

“Uhm?”

“Hyung, did I do something wrong to you?” Daniel asks as he approaches him.

Sungwoon quickly covers the lower part of his face with his hands. He needs to get out of this room and he can only bow down his head as he walks fast. Sungwoon bumps at something and lifts his head; it is Daniel’s chest that he bumps at. He cannot look at Daniel clearly as he is too close to him, with his chest leaning on Daniel’s chest.

“Hyung, are you OK?”

No, Sungwoon is not OK. His heart will burst any second.


	3. Dare You to Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's boys night out for Jisung, Sungwoon, Seongwoo, and Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

This is definitely the most awkward, and maybe the worst, dinner Jisung and Seongwoo have ever had. Daniel is nursing a red left cheek, and Sungwoon still has red eyes because he has just cried. 

They are sitting on a street stall, which is selling barbeque and soju. The small round table is probably too small for four men sitting together. Sungwoon sits between Jisung and Seongwoo, and they have just ordered a bottle of soju and four serving of pork belly. The stall is in a quite area in their neighborhood. It’s quite far from their dorm, so no fans will recognize them here. Lucky for them, they are the only customers today. 

“Niel-a, does your cheek still hurt?” Jisung starts, as no one else dare to talk. 

“I guess. It’s still tingling.” Daniel rubs his left cheek gently. 

Seongwoo pours the soju to the glasses and Sungwoon keeps gulping it down with his head down. Sungwoon can’t really lift his head now. He has just slapped Daniel just because he was being too close. 

\-------------------------------------

When Sungwoon falls into Daniel arms inside the makeup room, Daniel can see how red Sungwoon’s face was. His eyes were teary, his eyebrows scrunched together, and he was looking at Daniel with surprise. Sungwoon’s small body fits perfectly inside Daniel’s arms. Sungwoon is so cute and huggable, Daniel can’t help but wanting to dominate him. Daniel caressed Sungwoon’s cheek and leaned down to kiss it.

It was just a simple kiss, but that made Sungwoon’s heart bursts like fireworks. Sungwoon realized that he was just kissed by someone he is in love with. Then, Daniel looked him in the eyes, and Sungwoon just can’t take it anymore. He wanted to kiss Daniel properly on his lips. 

**_SLAP!_ **

Sungwoon landed his hand hard on Daniel’s left cheek. It was hard enough to make Seongwoo jumped in the sofa. Sungwoon could not believe his own action. He quickly shoved Daniel aside and ran away from the room. 

Daniel was stunned. Slowly he touched his left check. 

\---------------------------------------

The pain on his left cheek is still lingering, but here they are eating together. 

“Niel-a, you need to cool your cheek. Tomorrow we will have another photoshoot.” Jisung gives Daniel a glass full of ice. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Daniel takes it and puts it on his cheek. 

Daniel looks so sweet when he does that. He shuts his left eye and grins a little as the glass touches his cheek. 

Sungwoon can’t help but smile, but it’s not the time to admire Daniel. 

“Actually it’s your fault, you kissed Sungwoon hyung first.” Seongwoo pours another soju to Sungwoo’s glass. 

Sungwoon is startled by Seongwoo’s comment and accidently drops his glass on the table. 

“Ah!” Sungwoon jumps away as the soju spills out from his glass.

Jisung and Seongwoo quickly grab some tissues to wipe it away from the table. Daniel helps them by moving the plates and glasses away.

“I’m sorry.” Sungwoon feels bad being pampered like this. 

It’s his fault but he gets everyone in trouble.

“It’s OK, hyung.” Seongwoo calms his senior as he starts eating the pork belly.

“Daniel, I’m sorry.” Sungwoon apologizes as he puts down his glass on the table. 

Jisung looks at him and pats his shoulder. 

“Hahaha, it’s OK hyung.” Daniel tries to cheer him up. “It’s my fault too.”

“Come on, guys. Cheer up!” Jisung says as the drinks his soju. 

Sungwoon smiles as he drinks again. Seongwoo and Daniel drink too. Daniel pours another soju to their glasses. 

“Let’s play a game!” Daniel suggests to cheer up the atmosphere. 

Jisung, Sungwoo and Seongwoo agree to it.

It’s a drinking game, called Titanic. The game has simple rules. They place a shot glass inside a beer glass, then players take turn pouring small amounts of soju into the floating receptacle. The player whose pour causes the shot to sink[,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWzvhWTOpnk) is the one who must drink it. 

Daniel fills the beer glass with beer and place the shot glass in the middle. He is the first player, the second player is Jisung. Next is Sungwoon, who doesn’t want to lose, so he pours the soju a bit too much. 

“AH! Hyung!” Seongwoo protests as he knows that Sungwoo does it to make him lose. 

“Sorry, Seongwoo-a.” Sungwoon is not feeling sorry at all as he smiles naughty to him. 

But Seongwoo slowly pours his soju, and it does not spill. 

“Good luck, Daniel.” Seongwoo wishes him luck. 

Sungwoon chuckles a little when he sees how troubled Daniel’s face is. 

“Ong hyung, don’t underestimate me.” Daniel accepts the challenge as he focuses to pour his soju slowly and he is safe. “Jisung hyung, just drink it.”

Sungwoon and Seongwoo hold their laugh as the shot glass almost sunk. 

Jisung smiles naughtily as he shows his skill to his juniors. 

“Watch this.” Jisung says with confidence. Just like he says, he passes the challenge. “See. Easy peasy.”

At Jisung’s success, Sungwoon looks troubled. 

“Good luck, Sungwoon hyung.” Seongwoo cheers. 

Sungwoon focuses on the shot glass, it almost sinks. He needs to be careful. 

But the shot glass has no more space for Sungwoon’s. It just sinks to the bottom of the beer glass. 

“YEAAAAAHHH!!!!” Seongwoo and Daniel shout almost at the same time. 

They are too happy, knowing that Sungwoon lose. Jisung laughs as he drinks his soju. 

Sungwoon puts his soju bottle to the table and covers his face with his hand. He should not pour too much in the beginning. 

“Ahh!” Sungwoon exclaims in frustration. 

“Sungwoon hyung, come on! Drink!” Seongwoo gives the beer glass to Sungwoon. 

Sungwoon accepts the beer glass weakly. 

“Drink! Drink! Drink!” Both Seongwoo and Daniel cheers for his hyung to empty the beer glass in one swig.

Sungwoon accepts the challenge. Sungwoon empties his beer glass in a second. He feels his body becoming hot from the inside, and the heat soon takes over his face.

“WWOOOO!!!!!” Seongwoo and Daniel cheer again for Sungwoon. 

“Another round?” Seongwoo suggests. 

Jisung and Daniel agree as they prepare the game again. Sungwoon needs some time to process the alcohol.

Another round start, all of them starts to intimidate each other as they do not wish to lose this round, especially Sungwoon. He has already lost one, he can’t lose again. 

They are just playing games, chatting, eating and drinking. Just like normal boys night out, that they never have before. 

The loser on the second game is Sungwoon again. Jisung tries to stop him from drinking, but Sungwoon refuses his help. He just wants to play fair. He empties his beer glass. 

“Sungwoon-a, are you OK?” Jisung asks him. 

Sungwoon’s face is red and he can’t think straight anymore. 

“O…K.” Sungwoon answers and smiles at him. “Another… round?”

“Let’s play another game.” Seongwoo tries to stop Sungwoon from more drinking. 

“Truth or dare?” Daniel suggests again. 

“I like it.” Sungwoon agrees as he drinks his soju directly from the bottle. 

“Sungwoon! Yah!” Jisung stops him. 

Seongwoo puts away any beer or soju bottle near Sungwoon. 

Daniel smiles, watching his hyung getting steadily drunk like this. 

“Sungwoon hyung, truth or dare?” Seongwoo asks to distract him. 

“Truth!” Sungwoon answer quickly with a smile. 

Jisung tries to calm Sungwoon by patting his back. 

“Hyung, do you hate me?” Daniel asks with a smile. 

Sungwoon looks at him and tilts his head with a frown. Suddenly, Sungwoon slams the table. 

It makes Seongwoo and Jisung start to panic and hope that he won’t start a ruckus. 

“Sungwoon hyung, calm down.” Seongwoo calms him. 

“Sungwoon-a.” Jisung begs him to calm down and sit. 

Sungwoon shoves Jisung’s hand away and walks to where Daniel is sitting. He looks down at Daniel, puts his hands on Daniel’s cheeks and makes Daniel look at him. This face, these eyes, these lips, this person in front of him is someone he loves; someone that makes him go crazy for long enough.

He wishes he can just tell him how he feels. How Sungwoon wants to share Daniel’s highs and lows, how he wants Daniel to share his bad day with him and how he wants Daniel to go through it with him. Sungwoon comes closer and caresses his cheeks, leaning closer to Daniel. 

“I don’t hate you.” Sungwoon answers Daniel’s question as he suddenly kisses Daniel. 

Jisung can feel his jaw drop and Seongwoo can’t believe his eyes. 

Daniel is frozen on where he is sitting.

Sungwoon frowns as he lets Daniel go. He looks at Daniel in the eyes, tilts his head to the side and bites his lower lips. He wants more. 

Daniel smiles at him. This smile again, Sungwoon can’t get enough of it. 

“Daniel, truth or dare?” Sungwoon asks him. 

“Dare.” 

“Open your mouth.” Sungwoon orders him gently. 

Daniel opens his mouth a bit following the order. 

Sungwoon smiles as Daniel obeys him; he puts his arms around Daniel’s neck and kisses him again. This time it’s a deep kiss. He locks his tongue with Daniel’s and Daniel is more than happy to receive it. 

“Uhmmm…” Sungwoon gasps. 

Daniel slides his hands around Sungwoon’s waist and pulls him closer. 

“Uhmmm…. Hmmm…” Sungwoon can’t take it anymore. He needs to breathe, but Daniel keeps pressing his mouth on Sungwoon’s. 

Daniel’s tongue gently pushes inside Sungwoon’s mouth. Sungwoon starts to feel a sensation he has never felt before. He squeezes the back of Daniel’s T-shirt, gasping out of breath. 

“Ni… el…” Sungwoon moans. 

Daniel releases the passionate kiss. 

Sungwoon smiles at him and sits on Daniel’s lap with his arms open as a request for Daniel to hug him.

Daniel smiles as he grabs him by the waist. 

Sungwoon leans his head on Daniel’s shoulder. He can smell Daniel’s perfume on his neck and it’s his favorite smell. 

“Good night, Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel says as he slides his thumbs on Sungwoon’s lower lip. Indeed, his lips taste like a cherry. 

“Good night, Niel.” Sungwoon smiles and closes his eyes. 

“What was that?” Jisung shouts in frustration and shakes his head. 


	4. I Think I Kissed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Sungwoon forget how passionate he kissed Daniel that night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang

“OK! Just play with each other!” The staff shouts using the megaphone.

The staff doesn’t need to order them to do it. They are already enjoying the set. 

The set is an outdoor swimming pool with blue tiles; on the pool side there are four wooden beds with one table and an blue and white umbrella in the middle. All of the props are in blue and white color, matching their outfit.  The biscuits are in the table next to glasses filled with iced blue beverages. There are lots of water guns and inflatable balloons shaped like foods near the wooden beds. 

It’s a photoshoot with summer vacation as the theme. The concept is summer pool party. Daehwi, Jinyoung, Daniel, Jaehwan, and Minhyun are shooting each others with water guns. Jihoon, Woojin, Guanlin, and Jisung are playing with the pizza and donut shaped inflatable balloons in the pool. Guanlin and Jisung try to ride it, while Woojin and Jihoon try to push them into the water. Sungwoon and Seongwoo are laying under the umbrella, enjoying the biscuits and iced drinks. 

They are really in high spirits, but it is way too loud for Sungwoon. He keeps his smile though, being a professional. His head is still heavy after the drinks last night, and the worst thing is that he can’t remember anything after the second drink. When he woke up this morning, he was already on Daniel’s bed back in the dorm. 

He can’t really remember what he did last night. He woke up this morning with Daniel sleeping on the floor near his bed. When he asked Jisung and Seongwoon about what had happened last night, both of them said nothing had happened. They said that he just got drunk and Daniel carried him to the dorm. That does explain how he ended up on Daniel’s bed. 

“Sungwoon hyung, are you OK?” Seongwoo asks as he waves his hand in front of Sungwoon’s face.

It wakes Sungwoon from his daydream. 

“Ah! Uhm! I’m OK.” Sungwoon smiles as he sips his drink. 

“Hyung, let’s join them?” Seongwoo suggests, wanting to have some fun. 

“Sure!” Sungwoon puts down his cups and stands up. 

Seongwoo points to the water guns group and drags Sungwoon to them. Sungwoon just follows Seongwoo’s lead. 

He sees Daniel smiling and laughing, enjoying every moment with the other members. He looks so radiant with that white T-shirt and blue beach pants. 

He is so beautiful, Sungwoon thinks. 

“Minhyun hyung, take this!” Daehwi aims the water gun to Minhyun’s face, but he misses. 

Minhyun quickly shoots back to Daehwi but instead it hits Jaehwan. 

“Hyung!” Jaehwan protests as he gets back at Minhyun. 

Daniel, Jinyoung and Daehwi start to gang up at Minhyun too. 

“Yah! It’s not fair!” Minhyun protests as he tries to get them back. 

All of them are having some fun with the water guns. Seongwoo grabs two water guns and give one to Sungwoon. Seongwoo starts to shoot the water at Daniel, but Daniel doesn’t want to lose. He shoots back at Seongwoo, who quickly dodges it. 

**_SPLASH!_ **

The water splashes to Sungwoon’s face instead. 

“Huwwaaaa!!!” Daniel shouts with surprise. 

“Hahaha!!! Daniel got Sungwoon’s face!” Jaehwan says.

All of them start to run around the poolside except for Sungwoon, who is still bowing his head.

Daniel comes closer to him slowly. 

“Sungwoon hyung?” Daniel calls him apprehensively. 

Sungwoon stands still even as Daniel stands right in front of him. He starts getting worried about his hyung because last night he was drunk. 

“Kang…” Sungwoon whispers. 

“Uhm?” 

“DANIEL!” Sungwoon points his gun to Daniel’s face and shoots the water to Daniel’s face as he laugh.

Water splashes on Daniel’s face and he tries to cover it with his hands. It’s fun to act normal like this in front of Daniel. 

“Hyung!” 

“Hahaha!” 

Daniel runs from Sungwoon who keeps chasing and pelting him with water. Daniel shoots back as he runs but it’s useless. Sungwoon keeps aiming for his head. 

Sungwoon stops chasing him when his water gun is empty. He pants and catches his breath. It’s been a long time since he can act like a child like this, especially in front of Daniel. 

“Sung---woon---hyung.” Daniel says Sungwoon’s name sweetly as he approaches him. 

Sungwoon shivers at the tone of his voice. 

Daniel starts to walks toward him and places his water gun on the ground. 

Sungwoon backs away a little. 

Daniel pulls out his white T-shirt and chases Sungwoon. 

It’s too late for Sungwoon to run away, as Daniel grabs him from behind and throws themselves into the pool. 

“Niel!” Sungwoon shouts in protest but it’s too late. 

**SPLASH!**

Sungwoon and Daniel falls into the water. 

Sungwoon opens his eyes in the water and he can see that Daniel is smiling. Sungwoon smiles back at him. 

Daniel swims closer to Sungwoon and places his hand on Sungwoon’s nape. He closes his eyes and kisses Sungwoon’s lips. 

Sungwoon’s eyes widen in surprise. 

They only pulls up to the surface when they remember that they still need air. Daniel grabs Sungwoon’s waist and they surfaces together.

“Hahaha! That was fun, hyung!” Daniel says as he wipes his face and flips his hair to the back. 

Sungwoon bows his head as he remembers what has happened last night. How could Sungwoon forget all that? That night, he got totally drunk and kissed Daniel. He even sat on Daniel’s lap and demanded a hug. And today, how could he act normal in front of Daniel?

“Hyung?”

Sungwoon lifts his head and meets Daniel’s smile. His heart starts bursting like a firework. His face reddens as he remembers that he has just kissed Daniel, and it was even a deep kiss! 

Daniel looks fondly at Sungwoon’s red face with black expression. It’s cute. He wants to kiss him again. 

“Everyone, jump to the pool.” The staff shouts and all of the members happily jump into the water.

Daniel laughs as he is so happy with how cheerful the photoshoot is. The water splashes and Daniel tries to cover Sungwoon’s face from the water. 

“Hyung, we are still on the photoshoot.” Daniel whispers as he caresses Sungwoon’s cheek. 

Sungwoon quickly snaps awake and shakes his head a little. He pushes Daniel away from him as he tries to hide his face with his other hand. 

Daniel smiles. He knows Sungwoon will do that. 

The other members are inside the water. 

Sungwoon quickly goes to Jisung for protection as he splashes water to the other members to hide his embarrassment. 

Seongwoo comes to Daniel. 

“Don’t harass him.” Seongwoo reminds Daniel as they look at Sungwoon. 

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Daniel denies. 

“You were, and you are enjoying it.” Seongwoo punches Daniel arms lightly. 

Daniel rubs his hairs and looks at Sungwoon sharply. 

Sungwoon is laughing and playing with Jisung and Guanlin. Daniel can’t forget how pure and innocent Sungwoon is. How cute is his read face and how awkward he is in front of him. Without realizing it, Daniel is smiling. 

“I guess I am.” 


	5. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do when Daniel knows how Sungwoon feels about him?   
> Please tell Daniel to love Sungwoon like Sungwoon loves Daniel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang

 

The photoshoot is already wrapped. 

Sungwoon insist to be the first one who gets his make-up cleaned as he quickly goes to the bathroom. He doesn’t remember much about today’s photo shoot. All he can remember is how Kang Daniel had kissed him in the pool with everyone around them. He must be out of his mind.  

Sungwoon looks at himself in the mirror. His face is really red and confused. He can’t let anyone see this face, especially Kang Daniel and the other members. Sungwoon quickly opens the faucet and washes his face. He splashes water all over his face, hoping that it will help him, especially his heartbeat, to calm down.

He looks down to the wash basin and wipes his lips. Sungwoon can still feel Kang Daniel’s lips on his. He slowly strokes his lower lip with his thumb. He remembers the softness of Daniel’s lips when he had kissed him last night and just now. Sungwoon blushes again as he remembers the pleasure he had felt with the simple kiss. 

He splashes his face with water again. This time, Sungwoon forces himself to wake up and regain his sanity. Gosh! It’s so hard to forget about it. He better get his act together before facing the other members. His rapid heartbeats are getting really annoying. 

\------------------------------------

The staffs start to clean the studio. The makeup artists help the members cleaning their makeup. They have no more schedule after this, so they can just go home and rest. 

The entire Wanna One members are tired. They just wish to go back to the dorm to have some rest. When all of the members have finished cleaning up, they pack their things and follow the manager to the car. 

The younger ones walk themselves to the car as they talk with each other. Jisung and Daniel are still thanking the staff and checking the makeup room. Seongwoo approaches them as they walk outside.

“Jisung hyung!” Seongwoo greets them and places his arm around Jisung’s shoulder. 

“Seongwoo-a, come on. We need to hurry.” Jisung says.

“Where are the others?” Seongwoo asks. 

“They already went to the car.” Daniel answers. 

Seongwoo starts to think that he has missed something, but he figures that he will remember later. 

Minhyun, Jaehwan, Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, and Daehwi are inside the first car with the manager. They already went first. 

Jisung, Daniel, Seongwoo and Guanlin are still waiting for the second manager to come with the car. Guanlin starts to chat with Seongwoo about the movie that Seongwoo watched yesterday. They really like to watch movie. 

“Jisung hyung, did we miss something?” Daniel feels like he is forgetting something.

“What?” 

“I don’t know but something is missing.” Daniel answers uncertainly. 

A black van stops in front of them. 

Jisung takes the front seat beside manager who will drive them back. Guanlin and Seongwoo sit on the back and keep talking about the new TV series that is just released. Daniel sits on the middle row; he puts his bag on the empty seat beside him. It’s the first time that this car has an empty seat. There are eleven of them and the car seat arrangement is always a chaos. 

Daniel leans his head back on the seat as he rubs his hair. His schedules are packed as he is the only member in Wanna One who has full individual schedule until the end of the year. His number one position on Produce 101 season 2 has its advantages and disadvantages, although being number one has never been his intention. Being able to debut is all he has ever wished, but being chosen as the number one is a huge bonus. He is thankful for the national producers for choosing him as the number one. 

Great power comes with great responsibility. 

Daniel just realizes that this quote is really relatable to his situation. He looks outside the windows; he can see his own reflection on the window as it is already dark outside. 

“What are you thinking?” Seongwoo rests his chin on Daniel’s seat as he pinches Daniel’s cheek. 

“Uhm? Nothing.” Daniel answers as he leans his head on Seongwoo’s head. 

“Really?” Seongwoo asks worriedly. 

“Uhm. Just want to rest.” Daniel looks outside again. 

Seongwoo kisses him on his cheek and leans back again. Guanlin sleeps beside him, leaning his head on the window. 

Today’s a fun and tiring day indeed; shooting a CM while playing in the pool. Seongwoo leans his head to the seat and closes his eyes. 

 

“Eh?” Sungwoon can’t believe his eyes and ears. 

“They have already gone back about 30 minutes ago.” One of the staff explains the situation to Sungwoon who has just exited the toilet. 

“Thank you.” Sungwoon says as he goes to the makeup room. 

All of the things are gone except for his backpack on the floor beside the sofa. Sungwoon quickly grabs it and checks inside. His belonging is still there but the other members’ are gone. Sungwoon looks around. 

No one has realized that Sungwoon is left behind. Sungwoon sits weakly on the floor; he is just too tired to do what he is supposed to do. He should find someone to call his manager. He doesn’t have his cellphone yet. But maybe being left behind like this is a good thing. He can just rest for a while and think about his behavior.

“Maybe, it’s my punishment.” Sungwoon mumbles as he leans his head on the sofa behind him. 

He looks at the ceiling. He should just forget about Daniel or he will not be able to differentiate between his job and his personal life. Sungwoon covers his eyes with his arm. 

He should know his place. He can’t just show his feeling to Daniel. It’s a sin. Moreover, Daniel has Ong Seongwoo. He doesn’t know what Ong Seongwoo is to Daniel, he never asks, but he knows that they are more than friends. 

But he can’t really hide this feeling. Is this love wrong? If it’s wrong then how can he fall in love with Daniel in the first place? 

“I should just forget about him.” Sungwoon’s tears fall to his cheeks. 

He is stupid for falling in love with Daniel. He is so stupid that he can’t hide this feeling. His smiles, his face, his hair, his body, his cologne and even his voice make Sungwoon’s heart beats like crazy. 

The sound of his heart is like a bursting firework; one that leads to the other. It’s beautiful. If only he can confess how he feels to Daniel and share this firework.

Sungwoon wipes his tears. It’s enough sentiment for today. He should call his manager. 

“Sungwoon hyung!” 

Suddenly a familiar voice calls out to him.

It’s Daniel, who is looking really worried with sweat dripping on his face. 

“Niel?” Sungwoon cannot hide his surprise as he stares at Daniel.

Daniel comes to him and squats in front of him. 

Sungwoon can smell his cologne mixes with sweat. His face looks very serious and worried at the same time. 

So, he can make this kind of face, Sungwoon thinks. He always smiles but this time he looks so handsome in a way. 

“Than----“

Daniel hugs him to his chest.

Sungwoon stills in surprise. He can hear Daniel trying to catch his breath. He must be running with all his might to this room, Sungwoon smiles a little in his arms. 

Sungwoon fits perfectly inside Daniel’s arms. He knows he is small, compared to Daniel. 

Daniel puts his hand on Sungwoon’s head and strokes it gently. He should know it sooner when he cannot see his hyung. How could he leaves Sungwoon like this? 

“Sorry…” Daniel whispers painfully. 

“It’s OK.” Sungwoon smiles as he pushes himself away from Daniel’s arms. 

It’s enough knowing that Daniel is worried about him. 

Daniel looks at Sungwoon; he can see slight tears’ traces on Sungwoon’s cheek. Daniel wipes it away. He must be scared and cried alone in this room.

“Uhm?” Sungwoon mutters as he grabs Daniel’s hand on his face. 

“Hyung…” Daniel looks at Sungwoon in the eyes and leans closer. 

Both of Daniel hands cup Sungwoon’s cheeks. He is just glad that his hyung is here; his cute little hyung. He can strokes Sungwoon’s soft cheeks and feels the warmth on his hands. 

“Niel-a?” Sungwoon is a little bit confused by how Daniel is acting. It’s not a big deal that he was left behind.

Daniel strokes Sungwoon’s lower lips with his thumb. This pink lips that Daniel can’t get enough of.

Sungwoon starts to panics as it’s the first time that Daniel is looking at him so intensely and closely. It’s dangerous if this continues. Sungwoon still can’t get used to this. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” Daniel leans down, locking their lips together. 

This time Sungwoon is not rejecting or being surprised by the kiss. It’s addicting, getting kissed by Daniel.

Daniel slowly turns his head to the side as his tongue explores Sungwoon’s mouth. Daniel can feel the heat inside Sungwoon’s mouth, how slippery it is.

Sungwoon tries to match Daniel’s pace, but he is too skillful for Sungwoon. Sungwon grabs Daniel’s hands as he tries to slow it down. He should stop this or Sungwoon will demand more than just a kiss. 

“Ni… el…” Sungwoon moans. 

Daniel gently releases his kiss. He looks at his hyung’s red face and how Sungwoon is trying to avoid his eyes by looking at the floor. Daniel smiles and turns Sungwoon’s head toward him. 

Sungwoon looks surprised again as Daniel wipes the saliva from Sungwoon’s chin. 

“Let’s go, hyung. The others are waiting for us.” Daniel stands up and offers his hand to Sungwoon.

Sungwoon accepts his hand and stands up but stumbles to Daniel’s chest. 

“Ah!” 

Sungwoon can’t stand straight; his legs feels weak but other part stands firmly. He can feel his face heating up again in embarrassment. Daniel must feel it, his right leg is nudging on Sungwoon’s hard on after all. He cannot lift his head, preferring to hide it on Daniel’s chest. His hands are trembling.

Daniel looks at Sungwoon on his chest fondly. He smiles as he gently rubs Sungwoon’s hair. 

“Hyung, if you can hold it, I’ll help you in the dorm.” Daniel whispers on Sungwoon’s ear. 


	6. One Fine Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon feels powerless in front of Daniel and Daniel wants to dominate Sungwoon.  
> And Daniel can't help but to bully Sungwoon even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang
> 
> This chapter is NSFW!

The silent and dark dorm become lively and bright after the members fills the room. The silence breaks like it never exists before. It’s already one in the morning, but they are all still pretty lively. Some of they are still talking, eating supper, or just fooling around. But some of them are preparing to go straight to sleep after they have showered. Like always, Minhyun is in charge to make sure that all of the juniors, especially Jaehwan, take a bath before going to sleep. 

Bathroom is the only room that is busy in time like this. Members keep coming and going to clean up before bed. The older members always make sure that the juniors use the bathroom first, even though it sometimes can take up to four hours before they can take their turn. The last one who uses the bathroom is Daniel. He loves to take his time in the shower as the hot water relaxes his body. The hot water and music from his phones is the best mood booster in the shower. Today is a special occasion, as he has Sungwoon in front of him, only the two of them in the bathroom. 

Sungwoon is standing with his back against the door. His left hand is pulling his T-shirt down and his right hand is grabbing his own left wrist, creating extra barrier to the bulge in front of his pants.

Daniel can feel how embarrassed Sungwoon is, just by look of his red ears. Daniel lowers his head as he positions his mouth close to Sungwoon’s ears. 

Sungwoon jolts a little. 

“Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel gently whisper to him with a low voice. 

Sungwoon shivers. His legs suddenly feel too weak to support himself. He gasps in surprise as he starts to slide down. Quickly he grabs Daniel’s T-shirt to hold himself up.

Daniel’s left hand wraps around Sungwoon’s waist and pulls their bodies closer. 

“Hyung, you are poking my legs.” Daniel whispers again, causing Sungwoon to look down immediately.

He IS poking Daniel’s thigh. Sungwoon starts to get teary; he can’t help getting hard because of Daniel’s voice on his ear. Sungwoon bows his head and covers it with his the back of his hand. It’s hot in here and Daniel’s arms enveloping him is making it worse. 

“Ahh!” Sungwoon starts to moan when Daniel strokes his right thigh.

Daniels’s hand is moving toward his crotch, but Sungwoon quickly grabs Daniel’s hand to stop him. 

“Hyung?” Daniel asks confusedly as he kisses Sungwoon’s cheek. 

“Niel… Please don’t…” Sungwoon begs as he looks at Daniel. 

His eyes are teary, his face is red and his voice is shaky. If he really wants Daniel to stop, he should stop looking this helpless. It just makes Daniel want to bully him more. 

“Sungwoon hyung,” Daniel says on Sungwoon’s ear as he loosen his belt-buckle. “You shouldn’t show this face to anyone else.”

“Niel… Stop this…” Sungwoon begs again as Daniel pulls his belt off. 

He doesn’t understand what kind of face he is showing to Daniel right now. 

Daniel gently ties Sungwoon’s arms with his belt. Sungwoon wants to resist him but it’s useless. He feels too weak. 

With Sungwoon’s teary face and the way he begs, Daniel just wants to make him cry more. He is so cute. He pulls down the lid of the toilet and makes Sungwoon sits on top of it. 

Sungwoon looks at Daniel as Daniel strokes his chin and pulls Sungwoon’s pants down. He smiles and squats down. Daniel looks so charming with his smile. He looks like a puppy who is begging his master to pamper him. 

Sungwoon’s underwear is wet and his cock is hard underneath it. Sungwoon tries to hide his face behind his tied hand. 

“Hyung, your pre-cum is amazing. It’s like you are peeing inside your pants.” Daniel says as he takes Sungwoon’s underwear off. Daniel spreads open Sungwoon’s legs, exposing Sungwoon’s cock clearly to his hungry eyes. 

“Niel…” Sungwoon mumbles. 

Daniel slides his fingers to play with Sungwoon’s balls. 

“Ahhh!!” 

It’s addicting to bully Sungwoon like this. Daniel licks his upper lip as he continues to slip his fingers inside Sungwoon’s T-shirt. 

“Stop… it…” Sungwoon begs again, his face is half hidden under his hands. 

Daniel pulls Sungwoon’s hands up over his head, grabs his chin with his other hand. He holds Sungwoon still as he covers his lips with his own. This time Daniel won’t hold himself back, there is only him and Sungwoon here. He can dominate Sungwoon all he wants. 

“Hmmm…” Sungwoon moans as Daniel keeps pressing his mouth on Sungwoon’s lips. 

His tongue is dominating Sungwoon’s mouth; tangling their tongues together and playing inside Sungwoon’s mouth. This kiss is different than before. Daniel is like a different person. He doesn’t give Sungwoon a chance to even take a breath between the kisses. 

“AHHMMMM!!!!” Sungwoon struggles as he attempts to free himself. 

Sungwoon tries to close his legs and stretch his back to dislodge Daniel, but it is useless. His tears start to flow. But, he can’t help thrusting his hips against Daniel for some friction.  

“HHHHMMMMMM!!!!!” Daniel loves this; how desperate Sungwoon is when he wants to come. 

Not long, Daniel can feel the wetness that starts to spread on his stomach, dirtying his T-shirt. Daniel releases his kiss slowly. 

Sungwoon doesn’t have any energy left as he gasps with his mouth wide to breathe hard.

“Sungwoon hyung is a pervert. You came only with kissing.” Daniel smiles as he wipes the saliva on his chin. 

Sungwoon is too weak to deny the fact. Daniel smiles naughtily at Sungwoon’s expression. He looks so sexy, with his red face, his opened mouth and his chin wet with saliva. His eyes are shining with tears and his chest is heaving. His pants and some of his T-shirt is soiled with his own cum. 

Daniel stands up and takes one step closer to Sungwoon so that his legs perfectly bracket Sungwoon’s face, putting Sungwoon on eye level with the bulge inside his black jeans.

Sungwoon’s body is shivering hard and he looks afraid being so close to Daniel’s cock. 

“Hyung, can you help me?” Daniel smiles as he looks Sungwoon underneath him. He starts to unbutton his jeans. 

Sungwoon looks Daniel with lovely puppy eyes. Of course Sungwoon wants to help him but his hands are tied. 

“Untie me.” Sungwoon begs again. 

Daniel strokes Sungwoon’s lips. 

“Hyung, you can use your mouth.” Daniel smiles as Sungwoon blushes. 

He never thought that Daniel would say that to him. 

Daniel waits for Sungwoon to do as ordered. 

He hesitates, but slowly he opens his mouth and bite Daniel’s zipper, slowly pulling it down. Sungwoon wants to taste Daniel’s cock, but his boxer is interfering. 

Daniel smiles at how desperate Sungwoon’s looks. Sungwoon starts to lick his cock through the boxer as he tries to get a taste of Daniel. Daniel pities him. He pulls his cock out from his boxer. 

Sungwoon looks surprised at the size and hardness of his cock. 

Sungwoon opens his mouth with his tongue sticking out. He slowly licks at the head. Slowly, Sungwoon tries to wrap his mouth around it and slide his mouth down the length. The sound of him sucking wetly on Daniel’s cock is echoing inside the bathroom, but it doesn’t seem to bother him at all. 

Daniel enjoys the feeling of Sungwoon trying his best to give him a blowjob, but Sungwoon needs more training to give a good blow job. Daniel caresses Sungwoon’s cheeks and pushes him away from his cock.  

“It’s enough, hyung.” Daniel commands him. 

Sungwoon looks disappointed as he frowns at Daniel. 

“Is it… not good?” Sungwoon asks as he bites his lower lip. 

Daniel smiles. 

“You just need more practice.” Daniel takes off his T-shirt and tosses it on the floor. He lifts Sungwoon’s T-shirt to Sungwoon’s lip. “Bite this.” 

Sungwoon just do as Daniel says. He can’t refuse Daniel’s command. 

Daniel spreads open Sungwoon’s legs to find that his cock is already hard again. Sungwoon looks very embarrassed and tries to hide his face with his tied hands.

“Hyung is really a pervert. You got hard again just by giving me a blowjob.” Daniel smiles as he squats down in front of Sungwoon again. “It’s my reward for you, hyung.” 

“HHHMMMMMM!!!!” Sungwoon almost screams as Daniel lowers his head to take his cock. 

Daniel sucks and licks at Sungwoon’s cock and moves his head up and down. Daniel slowly slides his hand to Sungwoon’s balls and massages them gently. 

Sungwoon tries so hard not to make any voice. This bathroom is not soundproof. But it is getting harder to keep himself quiet. The sensation is making his brain short-circuit, Daniel needs to stop or he will cum again. 

Sungwoon grabs Daniel’s hair. But suddenly, Daniel sucks hard on the head of his cock. Sungwoon’s hips thrust up automatically. 

Daniel suddenly pulls his head up, stopping the blow job, and intensely looks at Sungwooon. 

Sungwoon starts to feel the shiver on his spine. His head is spinning. He wants to cum, bad. 

“You want to cum, hyung?” 

“Uhmm…” Sungwoon quickly nods his head. He wants to cum so badly but Daniel stops just when he was about to reach the climax. 

Daniel smiles and he starts to suck Sungwoon’s cock again. 

“UUUMMMMM!!!!!” Sungwoon’s bites his lips to keep his voice down as the sensation builds again. 

He is cumming. 

Daniel feels Sungwoon coming right inside his mouth as his hips keep making little jerking motions.

Not long, Sungwoon slumps weakly on the toilet as he panting like crazy. 

Daniel opens his mouth, full with Sungwoon’s load. Daniel stands up and leans closer, looking Sungwoon in the eyes. Sungwoon looks so weak. 

Daniel pries Sungwoon’s lips open with his thumb and tilts his head up. Sungwoon’s slack mouth opens without a fight.

When Sungwoon’s face is parallel underneath his, Daniel slowly spits out Sungwoon’s cum to his own mouth, returning his entire load back to him. 

Daniel wipes his mouth as he smiles at how lustful Sungwoon’s face looks right now. 

“Hyung, we need to get out soon or someone will be suspicious.” Daniel says.

Sungwoon gulps down his own cum and nods. 


	7. Are We... ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon confused about his status with Daniel, lover? Sex friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang  
> As much as I like kudos, please leave comment too~ I like to see what you guys thought about the chapter ~^__^)~

After that night, what are they? Friend? Lover? Or maybe sex friends? 

This is confusing Sungwoon and he can’t deal with the guilt inside his heart. He never says that he loves or likes Daniel, and neither does Daniel. Doing that kind of stuff with Daniel is a huge problem for him. He wants to monopolize Daniel, but what if Daniel does not feel the same way?

Sungwoon can’t even look Daniel in the eyes anymore and it’s been 3 days after that night. He’s been avoiding Daniel after that incident in the bathroom. Daniel would try to greet him in the morning, but Sungwoon would just walk past him. When they are resting in the practice room, Sungwoon would never stand near Daniel or even look at him through the mirror. If he looks at Daniel, he would be reminded of that night. 

At one time, he almost wanted to ask for Jisung’s opinion about this matter, but Sungwoon doesn’t know how to start. Jisung and Daniel are from the same company and it will be awkward to just tell him about this matter involving his junior.

He at least has the excuse of being drunk when he kissed Daniel in front of Jisung and Seongwoo. He can just say that he does not remember doing anything.

It’s hard for Sungwoon to act normal like nothing has happened. Nothing is the same, not even his feeling. Before, it was like this firework bursting in the summer festival. Now, it’s like a warzone. He doesn’t know how to calm his heart. It’s a total chaos. He is afraid that Daniel will hate him. Sungwoon just wishes that he and Daniel never did it that night. It was just a one night stand, but Sungwoon can’t forget about it. 

“Hyung!” Guanlin waves his hand in front of Sungwoon’s face. 

Sungwoon startles as he is yanked forcefully from his inner turmoil. They are sitting on the sofa, in the living room. Guanlin is sitting next to Sungwoon and Woojin is on the floor near Guanlin.

“Yes?” 

“You didn’t listen to us, did you?” Guanlin frowns. 

“Sorry, Guanlin-a. What did you say?” Sungwoon apologizes as he tries to focus himself on his junior. 

“Sungwoon hyung, are you OK?” Woojin looks at Sungwoon with worry in his eyes. 

Sungwoon, Daehwi, Woojin, and Guanlin are in the living room, waiting for the manager to come and pick them up. The other members are still in their own rooms. Jisung makes sure that all of the members don’t leave anything behind. Today will be a very tiring day. They need to record their new song, so they will be in the recording studio for the whole day. 

“I’m okay.” Sungwoon answers and rests his head on Guanlin’s shoulder beside him. 

“What is it, hyung? You seem off these days.” Guanlin looks at Sungwoon. 

He is never like this before. Sungwoon would always show his tough side to his junior, but these days, Sungwoon always looks so tired and weak. 

“I just need more rest, I guess.” Sungwoon says unconvincingly. 

Both Guanlin and Woojin roll their eyes. All of them need more rest, not only Sungwoon. So that can’t be the reason. 

Sungwoon puts his hands on Guanlin’s arm. 

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Guanlin asks again. 

Sungwoon looks up at Guanlin and pouts. 

“Nothing.” Sungwoon lowers his head as he links his hand to Guanlin’s.

Guanlin just sighs as he leans his head on top of Sungwoon’s and squeezes his hand in support. 

“Guys, come on! We need to hurry.” Jisung shouts as he walks into the living room. 

Soon, everyone gather in the living room. 

Daehwi and Jinyoung come out from their room and join them in the sofa. Minhyun, Jaehwan, and Jihoon walk to the living room and stand near Sungwoon. Only Daniel and Seongwoo are still inside their room. The living room become livelier as everyone start to talk to each other. 

Daniel walks to the living room and places his arm around Jisung. Seongwoo walks to the living room and sits beside Woojin. 

Guanlin and Sungwoon are joking with each other, together with Daehwi and Jinyoung. Guanlin pinches Sungwoon’s cheek as Daehwi tells Guanlin that it’s inappropriate to pinch the cheek of an older person. Guanlin complains that it is Sungwoon’s fault, as he is being clingy. He keeps holding Guanlin’s hand. 

Sungwoon reasons that it just feels nice to hold hand with someone like this and Guanlin is like a lovely younger brother to him. 

The manager is coming to the dorm to warn them that they will leave in 10 minutes. The entire members start to walk outside toward the basement. 

Guanlin helps Sungwoon to get up from the sofa.

Sungwoon, Guanlin, and Daehwi sit on the back row. Jaehwan and Jinyoung are in the middle row while Minhyun sits beside the manager who is driving the car. 

Jisung, Seongwoo, Jihoon, Daniel, and Woojin are on the other car.   

Its two hours ride by car. The studio is at the downtown. They all are tired, so most of them usually take this chance to sleep. 

Minhyun rests his head on his hand. Jaehwan is playing his games with Jinyoung watching him. Guanlin is listening to his Ipad and looking out of the window. Daehwi are sleeping with his head on the window with his arms folded. Sungwoon has his head on Guanlin’s shoulder, with his hands holding Guanlin’s arm. Guanlin doesn’t mind, it’s normal to do this with the members. 

Sungwoon is just too tired to think about his relationship with Daniel. The more he thinks about it the more he doesn’t understand it. It’s different from what everyone have said about falling in love. They all say that it’s a mix of  exhilaration, euphoria, increased energy, a loss of appetite, trembling, a racing heart and accelerated breathing. 

Before that night, it was like that. Sungwoon really love it all, Daniel’s smiling face when he is eating jelly gum, the way he always talks to himself to comment about everything he sees, or when he secretly cooks a cup noodle in the middle of the night. 

He was just like a firework in Sungwoon’s dark sky, blooming so beautifully with different color bursting in the sky. Every time the firework blooms, Sungwoon will be amazed to the point that he wants to tell Daniel about his feeling. 

But, Sungwoon doesn’t have any courage to do it. He doesn’t want to burden Daniel with his stupid love. Yes, it’s stupid. Sungwoon doesn’t know how to love someone or how to deal with the feeling. 

That happiness and excitement has become anxiety, worry, panic, and despair after that night. It’s a mistake to just do it with Daniel without telling him about his feeling. Call him old-fashioned, but Sungwoon cannot deal with the guilt he’s feeling. It feels like he has just taken an advantage of Daniel. He is the older one; he should know that it was wrong. 

Sungwoon feels something poking softly on his cheek and he hates it. It tickles. 

“Uhmm… No…” Sungwoon talks in his sleep as he moves his head slowly. 

“Hyuunnggg…” 

The sound is so heavy in his ear. 

“Don’t want…” Sungwoon says again as he waves weakly to hush away the annoying thing. 

“Sungwoon-hyung, I will kiss you if you don’t wake up.” 

Sungwoon opens his eyes immediately and looks at the source of the voice. It’s Guanlin, looking at him with his naughty smile. 

Sungwoon was asleep on Guanlin’s shoulder, with their hands linked together. Sungwoon quickly sits up properly and rubs his face to wake himself up. 

“Sorry, Guanlin-a.” 

“It’s OK, hyung. Sorry to wake you, but we are already here.” Guanlin says as he caresses Sungwoon’s cheek gently. 

Sungwoon smiles at him. 

“Thank you, Guanlin-a.” Guanlin smiles back. 

All of them walk to the studio, talking and joking around. They are talking about this or that and what food they will have this afternoon. The elevator is always full with all of their members. They need to split into two groups. The first group is the second car members,  Jisung, Seongwoo, Jihoon, Daniel, Woojin, and the manager. The elevator can still fit three or four more people. 

Sungwoon sees Daniel inside the elevator and quickly lets the other walk faster than him, hoping that anyone will fill the elevator first. 

The first group stops in front of the elevator. Jisung is holding the door. 

“Sungwoon hyung, you go first.” Jinyoung lets his hyung get on the elevator first. 

“Eh?” Sungwoon is worried, but trying to hide it. 

“It’s OK, you go first.” Sungwoon refuses the offer. 

“Hyung, come on. The others are already waiting for us.” Guanlin put his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulder and pulls him inside the elevator. 

Jaehwan and Minhyung follow behind them, Jaehwan enters carefully so that the elevator won’t be overweight. Everyone just chuckle at his behavior, he is the joker in the group. 

Jisung closes the door as the wave to the other still outside of the elevator. 

Everyone is talking to each other, except Sungwoon. He feels the pressure. He is facing away from Daniel, who is staring at him intensely. Sungwoon doesn’t need to turn around to prove it, he can just feel it. He can feel the chill on his nape. 

“Minhyun hyung, this is the prank video of Sungwoon hyung sleeping in the car.” Jaehwan tells Minhyun while handing away his Ipad. 

Jisung and the manager leans closer to Minhyun. Behind them are Jaehwan, Guanlin and Sungwoon. Daniel is standing with his back leaning on the elevator wall, Woojin is beside him on the left corner. Seongwoo is on the other corner, while Jihoon is standing between Jaehwan and Seongwoo. 

“EH?” Sungwoon startles as he doesn’t know about the prank done to him in the car. 

Guanlin smiles to him, as Sungwoon realizes that Guanlin was the one who prank him. 

“What prank?” Jihoon wants to know as he tries to watch. 

It is always fun to watch a prank being done. 

“It’s very rare to see Sungwoon hyung got pranked.” Woojin adds as he smiles. 

The video starts. 

Sungwoon was sleeping on Guanlin’s shoulder. Guanlin put his index finger to his lips so that no one would make any noises. Slowly, Guanlin kissed Sungwoon’s head, while the others started to giggle. Guanlin swiped his finger on Sungwoon’s lower lip from left to right. Sungwoon sighed. Guanlin quickly sat up properly, as he almost got caught. 

Daehwi poked Sungwoon’s cheek, making him sighed again. The others were trying to hold their laugh. Guanlin called out Sungwoon’s name, but he did not respond. Then, Guanlin said that he would kiss Sungwoon if he didn’t wake up. 

The video ended just before he woke up. 

“Hyung, next time don’t let your guard down.” Guanlin warns Sungwoon as he grins and bumps his head lightly to Sungwoon’s. 

Guanlin is taller than Sungwoon and he always teases Sungwoon about his height like this. Sungwoon’s jaw is dropped as he can’t believe the prank, but then he smiles at Guanlin. 

The manager, Minhyun, Jihoon, Jaehwan, Guanlin, Woojin are all laughing at Guanlin’s statement. 

“Yah!” Sungwoon punches Guanlin’s stomach jokingly. 

They are all laughing, except for Daniel who are just smiling a bit.

The elevator stops at their destination. 

One by one, all of them get out from the elevator. Minhyun walks with Jaehwan and the manager. Jisung is talking to Woojin and Guanlin with Seongwoo following them. Jihoon and Sungwoon are talking about the prank video. Jihoon pats Sungwoon’s shoulder before exiting the elevator as Woojin calls him. Sungwoon also starts to follow, but suddenly an arm is around his neck, pulling him back inside the elevator. 

The elevator door closes. 

Daniel pushes Sungwoon to the wall and traps him by putting his hand on the wall on both sides of Sungwoon’s head. 

Sungwoon is frozen with surprise as his back bumps on the wall, trapped with Daniel in front of him, blocking the way out. 

Daniel looks at him intensely and bends down to look at Sungwoon in the eyes, so Sungwooncannot escape him. 

Sungwoon feels intimidated and frightened, he never sees Daniel like this. He looks like a different person. The smiley and goofy Daniel is gone. 

“Hyung, why do you do this to me?” Daniel asks. 

Sungwoon gulps down as he grabs the edges of his oversize T-shirt. He can feel his hands trembled. Sungwoon’s heart will explode soon if Daniel keeps intimidating him like this. He is so handsome, yet he looks so sadistic at the same time. 

“Do… what?” 

Daniel chuckles as he brushes his hair back. Then he leans closer to Sungwoon’s left ear.

“You ignore me, but now you flirt with Guanlin?” Daniel whispers on Sungwoon’s ear, making Sungwoon jump. 

Sungwoon quickly looks down as he wants to answer Daniel, but it is hard with Daniel looking at him like this. 

“I’m… not flirting… with… Guanlin.” 

“So, you are saying that you are fine with anyone as long as they provide what you need?”

“What…do you mean?” Sungwoon frowns as he doesn’t understand Daniel’s statement. He looks back up at Daniel with fear.

Daniel chuckles. He can’t believe that his hyung is so naïve. But he likes that about Sungwoon. 

“Sungwoon hyung, you kissed me…” Daniel explains. “...that night. Twice. I kissed you in the pool then we have…” 

Sungwoon covers Daniel’s mouth with both of his hands. He knows what Daniel will say and his mind returns to that night again. Sungwoon tries to look at Daniel with his red frowning face and teary eyes. Both of his hands, on Daniel lips and face, are trembling so hard.

“Niel… please… don’t say anything else…” Sungwoon gulps down as tears begin to fall slowly on his cheeks. 

He can’t control his emotion any longer. 

Daniel grabs Sungwoon’s hands on his lips and kisses them gently. 

“Sungwoon hyung, do you hate me?” 

Sungwoon shakes his head quickly when it’s the opposite, that he loves Daniel so much. 

“That night, I’m sorry----” Daniel starts.

“Don’t!” Sungwoon raises his voices. 

Daniel looks at Sungwoon in surprise. 

“You… don’t need to apologize.” Sungwoon says again.   

“Hyung?”

“I enjoy it but… we are not lovers… and yet, we did it…” Sungwoon tries to explain the problem. “I don’t know what are we after that…” 

Daniel smiles, at least he knows that Sungwoon doesn’t hate him and he is not just flirting with anyone interested.

“You love me?” 

Sungwoon nods his head a bit and bows his head down. He just admits that he likes Daniel; his heart is beating harder than before. His tears fall faster. He have just taken another reckless move. He has just admitted that he enjoys the one night stand and that yes, he loves Daniel. 

Daniel can feel how afraid Sungwoon is. Both of his hands are trembling. 

“Hyung, be mine.”  

Sungwoon startles as he hears it. 

“Wha...t?” 

Daniel crowds Sungwoon closer to the wall, removing any spaces left between them. 

Sungwoon tries not to make any physical contact with Daniel other than their hands, because he is not sure he can control his body anymore. This is madness and they are in a public area.

Daniel slides his right leg between Sungwoon’s legs and looks at Sungwoon beneath him, forcing Sungwoon to look up. 

Sungwoon’s cherry red lips are not open with a small gap, making his lips seem even plumper. His crunched eyebrows and the tears on his cheeks is a perfect companion to those lips. 

Sungwoon’s legs will give up soon if Daniel keeps doing this to him. His heart will stop working too. He could just die from cardiac arrest any time now and it will all be Daniel’s fault. 

But, Sungwoon can’t deny that he enjoys this. He has just gotten a confession from someone he loves. Kang Daniel. 

“Hyung, can I kiss you?”

“…” 

**_DING!_ **

The elevator doors open.

 


	8. Love You Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to see how cute Daniel and Sungwoon is?  
> They don't need fancy dinner or place to show their affection.  
> They just needs each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang  
> As much as I like kudos, please leave comment too~  
> Thank you for your comment~ It's a mood booster for me! <3

It’s getting intense, how Daniel attaches himself to Sungwoon’s side at any possible times.

 

“Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel shouts and plasters himself to Sungwoon’s back.

 

“Hyung!” Daniel calls his name again, as he grabs Sungwoon’s hand while they are shooting the MV.  

 

“Sungwoon-aaa.” Daniel says in sweet tone, making Sungwoon’s heart beats rapidly like a firework again.

 

“Sungwoon hyung, come with me.” Daniel asks Sungwoon to come to his room, just to cuddle and maybe talk a bit.

Daniel shares his room with Jisung and Seongwoo. They don’t really need to hide their relationship because both Jisung and Seongwoo already know that Daniel and Sungwoon are dating.

It is 3 A.M and the other members are already sleeping or resting in their room, but Daniel has just returned from work. Sometimes, Sungwoon wishes that Daniel has lighter schedule, but it is just his wishful thinking. Daniel’s schedules are packed these days. Hee needs to shoot some new variety show’s promotion poster tomorow at 8 A.M.

“Niel, you should sleep.” Sungwoon is concerned about Daniel’s condition.

Daniel just smiles as he drags him to his room and pulls Sungwoon on his lap. Seongwoo and Jisung are doing their stuffs on Seongwoo’s bed. They are watching some videos on their Ipad, but once in a while they take a peek at Sungwoon and Daniel. Sometimes Seongwoo needs to stop Daniel from harassing Sungwoon for more than just kissing and hugging.

“Hyung, I miss you.” Daniel says as he kisses Sungwoon’s nape. His arms tighten around Sungwoon’s waist.

“We just met this morning.” Sungwoon protests as he tries to escape Daniel’s hug.

“But I miss you.” Daniel says and pouts as he leans his chin on Sungwoon’s shoulder.

Daniel looks at Sungwoon with his irresistible puppy eyes. Daniel is a dominant person and he never listens to Sungwoon, especially after they are dating. In the end, Sungwoon will always do what Daniel wants. Daniel is definitely cheating, he knows that Sungwoon will never win an argument against him.

“But you need to sleep rather than cuddling with me.” Sungwoon caresses Daniel’s face.

He can see the eye bag under Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel smiles bitterly and keeps hugging his boyfriend. He wants Sungwoon to pamper him.

Sungwoon just smiles as he kisses Daniel on the cheek.

“Hyung, can you sleep with me?” Daniels says absurdly.

Sungwoon’s face blushes as he bows his head down. It has been 2 weeks since they start dating, but Sungwoon still blushes whenever Daniel tease him. It does frustrate Sungwoon in some ways. It is still hard to control himself in front of Daniel, but at least now he can talk to him normally without his heart going crazy.

“No! You need to have a good rest!” Sungwoon protests as he tries to push Daniel away.

Daniel grins, he knows that Sungwoon is only trying to hide his embarrassment with this hard-to-get attitude.

Sungwoon really wants Daniel to rest but he will never listen to him.

Daniel tilts his head to the side to look at his boyfriend. Sungwoon leans his head on Daniel’s head and places his hands on Daniel’s hand on his waist. Daniel gently links his fingers to Sungwoon’s, slowly rubbing it.

As Daniel kisses his cheek, Sungwoon smiles and looks at him.

Then, Daniel kisses him on his lips.

“Wait wait!” Jisung starts to feel uncomfortable with the scene unfolding in front of him. “Don’t forget that we are still here.”

Sungwoon startles as he keeps his head down, not meeting anyone’s eyes. His face is red again.

“Jisung hyung, I feel lonely.” Seongwoo starts to flirt teasingly as he stands and bumps Jisung’s shoulder.

Jisung gives him a frowns as he stands and slowly punches Seongwoo’s arm.

“Ong-a, hyung wants a kiss too. Chuu!!!” Jisung makes a kissy face and slowly approaches Seongwoo.

“Jisung hyung.” Seongwoo pouts his lips too, but then they fall apart with laughter and hugs each other.

Daniel laughs too, it’s so lively here.

Sungwoon smiles. He is glad that Jisung and Seongwoo support their relationship. But the other members still don’t know about their relationship and maybe it is best that they keep it as a secret for now. They are still very young and this kind of love is not really common.

“I’ll make something for you.” Sungwoon quickly stands up and walks out.

He can’t hide his embarrassingly red face from them anymore. He needs to calm down first.

“Hyung, don’t be mad.” Seongwoo tries to apologize.

“Sungwoon-a, we are just kidding.” Jisung says in apologetic tone as he tries to block Sungwoon from exiting the room.

“I know.” Sungwoon smiles at Jisung and Seongwoo.

Sungwoon knows that both Jisung and Seongwoo mean no harm, but his heart is going crazy again. Thanks to the both of them, he has an excuse to get a moment alone to just stop and think clearly or everything will be disastrous.

Daniel will demand more than just kisses or cuddles.

Sungwoon walks to the kitchen and finds something inside the cabinet, a ramyeon. He fills the water in the pan and turns on the heat; then he proceeds to prepare it. He wants to make one more portion for Daniel, but eating ramyeon before sleeping is not healthy.

It’s Sungwoon’s first time to cook for someone he loves. He has never thought that cooking something so simple like this can make him so tense. Sungwoon just smiles at the bowl and hopes that Daniel will enjoy it.

“Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel walks to the kitchen and hugs Sungwoon from behind, placing arms around Sungwoong’s waist.

“Niel?” Sungwoon startles with the sudden action.

Sungwoon never gets used to it, arms around his waist or chest against his back. Daniel’s warm body presses close to his, it makes Sungwoon’s heart beats rapidly. Maybe this is what everyone call love.

Daniel places his head on top of Sungwoon’s head. His height is just right for Daniel to rests his head comfortably, and it will surely irritate Sungwoon.

“Niel, my head is not your personal head rest.”

“Hyung is my personal head rest.” Daniel intentionally teases Sungwoon.

“I’ll get mad.” Sungwoon warns Daniel.

He hates it when Daniel won’t get serious like this. Sungwoon moves away from Daniel’s hug and turns to face Daniel with an annoyed face and hands folded on his chest.

Daniel smiles. This is his first time to see Sungwoon looks at him with this tense and annoyed face. Usually Sungwoon will only pout and go silent. Daniel finds it really charming, Sungwoon’s angry face. He wants to hug Sungwoon even more.

“Hyung, if you are going to get mad at me, don’t make this kind of face.” Daniel smiles as he caresses Sungwoon’s check.

Sungwoon pouts even more and looks away.

Daniel lifts Sungwoon’s chin so that Sungwoon will meet his eyes again.

“This cute angry face.” Daniel croons to him.

Sungwoon bites his lower lip. He really doesn’t know what kind of face he is making to make Daniel looks at him so intimidatingly.

Daniel slowly moves his face closer to Sungwoon, their lips only centimeters apart.

Sungwoon closes his eyes, waiting for Daniel to kiss him.

“Hyung, thank you for the ramyeon.” Daniel whispers on Sungwoon’s ear as he takes the bowl behind Sungwoon and walks away.

Sungwoon realizes that Daniel is just playing with him. He clenches his hands and stares at Daniel who are walking back to his room.

“DANIEL! I HATE YOU!”


	9. Do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems fine but is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I can post this chapter~   
> Sorry for the wait and I will regularly update on weekly based! 
> 
> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang

“Sungwoon hyung, it's cold outside.” Daniel warns Sungwoon as he drabe him his blue jumper to Sungwoon. 

“It’s OK, I just need to walk two block from here.” Sungwoon refuses. 

“I said you need it.” Daniel insists as he walks to Sungwoon and makes Sungwoon wears it. It’s too big for Sungwoon. He can’t even slide his hand on the sleeves. Sungwoon looks down, how he can’t be as manly as Daniel. 

“I really hate it when you lend me your jacket.” Sungwoon protests as he pouts his cheeks. Daniel smiles and rubs Sungwoon’s hair as he kisses him on his cheek. 

“Sungwoon hyung is so cute.” Daniel giggles as he kisses Sungwoon again on his neck. Sungwoon quickly shoves Daniel away. Daniel must be out of his mind, doing this in the living room. Sungwoon doesn’t want the other member knows that Daniel and Sungwoon is dating. 

“You are going too far.” Sungwoon protests as he’s looking at Daniel with his blushing red cheeks. Daniel smiles and grabs Sungwoon’s hands on his chest. Daniel looks at Sungwoon and kisses Sungwoon’s right hand’s palm. 

“I am sorry, hyung.” Daniel then closes his eyes and puts Sungwoon’s right arm to his face. Sungwoon doesn’t understand how Daniel can be this touchy. It would be a lie if Sungwoon says he hates it but sometimes Daniel’s just going too far. If it’s only two of them is OK but Daniel sometime shows it affection in the public. 

“Sungwoon hyung, did you bring your wallet?” Daehwi asks as he walks to the living room. 

**_SLAP!_ **

Sungwoon accidently slaps Daniel’s cheek as he slides his hand. Sungwoon can’t believe his action would be slap Daniel. Daniel looks shocked and bites his lower lips; make a whimper face to Sungwoon. 

“Are you guys fighting?” Daehwi asks as he looks at Sungwoon and Daniel. 

“We are not!” Sungwoon quickly turns his head to Daehwi to explain his question. 

“Hyung, you slap me….” Daniel whimpers.

“It’s an accident!” Sungwoon tries to calm Daniel but ends up shouts at him. Daniel frowns and looks afraid looking at Sungwoon. Sungwoon tries make Daniel understand him that Daehwi might saw them kissing but Daniel didn’t help him at all. 

“Sungwoon hyung, do you need time with Daniel hyung?” Daehwi asks as he doesn’t really want to get him into their business. 

“No! Let’s go!” Sungwoon quickly grabs Daehwi’s hand and drags him outside. 

Sometimes Sungwoon really wants Daniel to act a little bit mature. When it comes for Wanna One, he is really mature and dependable but when it’s just Sungwoon and Daniel, Daniel wants Sungwoon to spoils him. Sungwoon likes it but he really needs to read the situation. 

“Sungwoon hyung, are you fighting with Daniel hyung?” Daehwi asks as they walk to the mini market. 

“No! We are not.” Sungwoon quickly answers him. It’s just an accident. 

“I know. You are more like in love with him.” Daehwi says and looks at Sungwoon. Sungwoon looks at Daehwi in surprises as he can’t hide his blushing face. “Hyung, why are your face so red?” 

“No… NO! It’s OK!” Sungwoon quickly shakes his head. How does Daehwi know? 

“You love Daniel, don’t you?” Daehwi teases him again as he bows his body to see Sungwoon’s blushing face. “I know about hyung and Daniel.” 

“Please, don’t tell anyone about this.” Sungwoon looks at Daehwi and grabs one of his arms. It’s true that he loves Daniel but this kind of love is still unacceptable.  

Daehwi can sees how frighten Sungwoon is and the fact that Sungwoon is not deny it is enough for Daehwi. 

“I won’t tell anyone, hyung. I promise.” 

“Please…” Sungwoon begs as he bows his head. Daehwi smiles, he can see how helpless his hyung when it comes to love. Daehwi grabs Sungwoon’s hand on his arm and continue walk holding hand, it make Sungwoon surprises. 

“You don’t have to worry, hyung. My lips are sealed.” Daehwi smiles to Sungwoon and Sungwoon knows he always can believe in him. 

Minimarket nears their dorm is only two blocks away and it’s almost night. Both Daehwi and Sungwoon only need to buy some snacks and beverages but buying it for eleven people is another story. Potato chips, jelly beans, Choco chips cookies, chocolate bar, barley tea, cola, milk, coffee, etc. are already on the third basket. Daehwi starts to complain how heavy it is and Sungwoon just laugh and encourage him. 

“Ah! Sungwoon hyung! Daehwi hyung!” Guanlin greets them as he sees them on the cashier, waiting for their item scanned. 

“Guanlin-a.” Sungwoon greets him back. 

“On duty?” Guanlin asks. Sungwoon nods as he smiles while Daehwi’s looking at the cashier computer to see how much he needs to spend. Guanlin goes to the refrigerator area; takes a bottle of cola and goes to the cashier and puts his cola down with the other stuff. 

“How is the meeting with your company?” Sungwoon asks to Guanlin. Guanlin rolls his eyes and leans his head to Sungwoon’s head and round his hand to Sungwoon’s shoulder. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Guanlin says in depression, Sungwoon knows it didn’t go well. Sungwoon pats Guanlin’s head. It must be hard for Guanlin, he is from Taiwan and the meeting must be in Korean. It’s hard for him to understand. 

The total amount of their snack is really expensive but it’s their company card, they don’t really need to worry about it. What Sungwoon and Daehwi worry is to back to the dorm with five big plastic bags, moreover it’s really heavy. 

“Let me help you, Sungwoon hyung.” Guanlin says to Sungwoon as he grabs two plastic bags from Sungwoon’s right hand. 

“Thank you, Guanlin-a.” Sungwoon smiles as they walk back to their dorm. It’s almost dinner time and they talk about who is in charge of today’s dinner person in charge, Woojin and Jihoon. 

“I really hope it’s not another jajjangmyeon again.” Guanlin protests. 

“It’s good.” Daehwi says. 

“But if we eat it every day, it becomes not good.” Guanlin replies. 

“Maybe we can ask them to buy us fried chicken.” Sungwoon says to calm the youngster who walks between him. 

“It’s really not good and it’s not even Chinese food.” Guanlin complains again. 

“You can order jampong, if you don’t like jajjangmyeon.” Daehwi gives Guanlin an option. 

“You can also mix it together.” Sungwoon suggests something that Daniel would always do when they order Chinese food. 

“Daniel hyung always did that.” Guanlin responds which almost make Sungwoon’s heart stop. It’s like Guanlin can read Sungwoon’s mind. 

“He always did something unthinkable way about food.” Daehwi couldn’t agree more. Sungwoon can only smile. 

“Speaking of Daniel, why Sungwoon hyung wear his jumper?” Guanlin asks and makes Sungwoon caught off guard. Sungwoon quickly bow his head and he needs to think about the answer. 

“Sungwoon hyung saw this jumper on the sofa and uses it.” Daehwi tries to help Sungwoon. Guanlin looks confused. 

“Really?” 

“U... Uhm…” Sungwoon nods his head and looks at Guanlin smiling. 

“But are you OK to wear Daniel’s favorite jumper without his permission or Ong hyung’s permission?” Guanlin asks again. 

Ong Seongwoo. Sungwoon and Daehwi looks at Guanlin in wonder now. Why does Sungwoon needs permission to wear Daniel’s jumper with Seongwoo’s permission?

The look at both Sungwoon and Daehwi’s face make Guanlin sighs and he knows he needs to explain the situation for them.

“Do you know that Daniel hyung and Ong hyung is dating?” Guanlin asks as it’s not a secret anymore. Sungwoon almost drops his jaw with Guanlin statement. Sungwoon looks at Daehwi whether what Guanlin says is true. Daehwi quickly shakes his head and moves his shoulder up; he doesn’t know anything about it. “And this blue jumper is Seongwoo gifts to Daniel.” 

“How did you know that they are dating?” Daehwi asks to make sure. 

“I saw them kissing in the car after we shooted a CM.” Guanlin explains. Sungwoon feels something is piercing his heart but he tries to endure it.

“I… I hope tonight we can enjoy our movie night!” Sungwoon tries to change the topic. It hurts to just imagine it. 

“I really hope Jihoon hyung buy us chicken instead of jajjangmyeon.” Guanlin shouts in protest. Daehwi looks at Sungwoon, he knows Sungwoon is a little bit force himself to smile. Sungwoon talks to Guanlin about the snack that he just bought for movie night. Daehwi joins the conversation, they talk about the movie that they will see tonight. It’s an action movie.

It’s movie night. 

They decide to watch Spiderman : Homecoming in the living room. It’s a nice thing that Jihoon and Woojin bought chicken instead of jajjangmyeon. All snack that Daehwi and Sungwoon bought are in the table. The entire member are in the living room, Jihoon, Daehwi, Guanlin, and Woojin sits on the main sofa. Minhyun and Jaehwan are in the left side with Jinyoung sits on the floor in front of Daehwi. Jisung prepare some ice and beverage in the kitchen. 

Sungwoon in his room takes off Daniel’s jumper and fold it neatly. He needs to give it back to Daniel and moreover it’s Seongwoo’s gift for him. Seongwoo and Daniel was dating and he just wears something that Seongwoo gave to Daniel. But are they still dating?

Jisung and Seongwoo knows that Daniel and him are dating. Are Daniel and Seongwoo playing with him? 

Sungwoon shakes his head to banish those negative thought. It’s not appropriate to accuse his own member and his boyfriend. If it’s the problem, he just need to ask Daniel. It’s all Guanlin’s fault! He talks something stupid. 

The blue jumper is fold nicely and Sungwoon just need to give it back Daniel. He walks to Daniel’s room and it’s half open, he can sees Daniel from the outside, Sungwoon smiles as he sees Daniel. Sungwoon stops his step for a while. 

Daniel is hugging Seongwoo; he wraps his hand to Seongwoo shoulder and leans his head to Seongwoo’s shoulder and Seongwoo turns his body to face Daniel. Daniel moves his hands to Seongwoo waist as Seongwoo puts his both hands to Daniel’s cheeks. Seongwoo leans his forehead to Daniel’s forehead and Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s hands on his cheeks. 

It’s true. What Guanlin is true. 

They are still dating. 

  
  



	10. A Fool Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon doesn't know anymore, who is Daniel dating? He or Seongwoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!   
> Have a joyful holiday~ 
> 
> As much as I like kudos, please leave comment too~  
> Thank you for your comment~ It's a mood booster for me! <3
> 
> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang

It’s dance practice time. They need to practice for new song and warm up their body. Like always, this practice room is lively with Wanna One member, dancing and joking between break times. Their schedules are packed but it doesn’t make them lose their spirit but one person is lost his spirit not because of the schedule but due to his personal thought, it’s Ha Sungwoon. 

“Hyung!” Guanlin surprises Sungwoon who just sits on the floor, resting his body. Sungwoon startles but smile as he sees it’s Guanlin. Guanlin sits beside him and looks at what Sungwoon looks at. “What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing, just wonder.” Sungwoon smiles as he can’t take his eyes off of Daniel. Daniel is dancing and joking with Jaehwan and Minhyun. He looks so handsome with those black T-shirt and blue jeans with red tartan shirt wraps on his waist. Those sweat slides from his forehead to his cheeks but he never loses his smile. He is perfect. 

“Wonder what?” Guanlin asks. Sungwoon looks at Guanlin.

“It’s a secret.” Sungwoon smile and leans his head to Guanlin’s shoulder.

“You look so down these days. Are you OK, hyung?” Guanlin asks as he open his water bottle and drinks it. 

“Uhmm.” Sungwoon answers and links his arms to Guanlin’s arms. 

“Sungwoon hyung, you need more sleep. Your dark circles are too visible and your eyes are red.” Guanlin looks at Sungwoon’s as he slides his thumb to Sungwoon’s right cheek. It’s because he just cry a lot last night and for stupid thing, he can’t get stupid thinking about Seongwoo and Daniel’s relationship. 

“Can I sleep for a while on your shoulder?” Sungwoon asks. Guanlin smiles and Sungwoon is more than welcome to use his shoulder to sleep.

“Sure, Sungwoon hyung is special for me.” 

“Thank you, Guanlin.” Sungwoon leans his head again and closes his eyes. Guanlin cares Sungwoon’s cheek as he tries not to move much. Sungwoon is worn out; he can’t stop thinking about what Daniel and Seongwoo’s relationship. He wants to ask them but he doesn’t have enough courage to do it. 

Even if he has a chance to ask, what would Sungwoon must ask to Seongwoo and Daniel? 

Are they dating? 

Is Daniel playing with him? 

What if they say they don’t dating? 

What if it’s just a misunderstanding? 

But why does Guanlin say that he saw them kissing? 

What if Guanlin lies to Sungwoon?

It’s like watching firework when Sungwoon together with Daniel. It makes him nervous and excited, waiting on the sideway to see what color that will burst in the sky and what shape they will bloom. The sound of the pursuing firework before hit the sky makes Sungwoon wonder how it bloom then the Boom sounds in the sky with the blooming firework coloring the black night sky it makes Sungwoon smiles brightly. It’s so beautiful and colorful. He wants to see how Daniel will react to those giant blooming flower in the sky. 

Does Daniel feel the same way? Does he feel the excitement that Sungwoon feels? Does Daniel happy to see this firework with him?

Sungwoon wants to ask him as Sungwoon grabs Daniel’s arm beside him. Daniel looks awe to see the giant blooming flower in the sky, he can’t close his mouth. Sungwoon smiles looks at his reaction. It’s so Daniel. Daniel realizes that Sungwoon looks at him and he smiles to Sungwoon as slides his hand to Sungwoon’s cheek. Sungwoon loves it when Daniel does this to him; his hand is big and warm. 

Daniel talks to him happily but Sungwoon can’t really hear what Daniel says; the sound of the blooming firework is too loud. Sungwoon tries to talk back to Daniel but he can’t hear him either and Daniel keeps talking and smiles to him. 

The firework finally stops. The last thing Daniel does is kissing Sungwoon on his forehead and he walks away from him. Sungwoon wants to stop him but his body seems to freeze and his tongue is numb. Now it’s silent and dark in here. Sungwoon is afraid and it’s cold here. He hates it. 

Please don’t go, Sungwoon wants to shout it but it’s too late. 

“Hyung!”

Sungwoon suddenly opens his eyes and just realizes it’s just a dream. Sungwoon’s panting so hard as he tries to catch his breath. His whole body is sweating and his T-shirt drenched in sweat. 

He can feel his wet eyes and his cheeks are wet. It’s just a dream but why is it feel so real? 

Jisung, Seongwoo, Jihoon, Jinyoung, Daehwi and Guanlin look at him lying on the floor. They look worried about Sungwoon. 

“Sungwoon-a, are you OK?” Jisung asks as he helps him to sit down. Seongwoo quickly gives him a water bottle for Sungwoon to drink but Sungwoon’s hands are trembling so much. He can’t hold the bottle.

“I’m… OK…” Sungwoon tries to calm everyone and himself. He tries to smile but he just can’t as his tears falls again. 

“Hyung, you are not OK.” Daehwi wipes Sungwoon’s tears. Sungwoon nods his head a bit. Yes, he is not fine. 

“You need to go to hospital.” Jisung pats Sungwoon’s back as he looks back to search the other members who is looking for their manager. 

“It’s OK, hyung… I can just rest here.” Sungwoon tries to make the other members calm down. He doesn’t need to go to hospital; it’s just a nightmare, nothing to be worried of. 

“Sungwoon hyung, you look pale and your body is hot. Moreover, your T-shirt drenches with sweat.” Daehwi concern as he puts his hand on Sungwoon’s neck to check his temperature. Sungwoon smiles to make it seems OK. 

“I am really OK… I just… need to rest…” Sungwoon tries to persuade them. 

Guanlin grabs Sungwoon’s T-shirt collar and pulls it closer to his face. 

“YOU ARE NOT OK HYUNG! YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!” Guanlin shouts. It makes Sungwoon, Jisung, Seongwoo, Jihoon, Jinyoung, and Daehwi shock. He sounds angry and mad. 

“Guanlin-a, what are you doing?” Jisung and Seongwoo tries to calm Guanlin. Sungwoon smiles and grabs Guanlin’s hand on his collar. 

“Thank you Guanlin-a, I just need rest…” Sungwoon knows that Guanlin shouted at him because he is worried about him. Guanlin lets go of his hand. 

“Sorry, hyung.” Guanlin bows his head. Sungwoon cares Guanlin’s cheek. 

“It’s OK…” 

“Sungwoon hyung!” Someone shouts at the door, it’s Kang Daniel. He quickly comes to Sungwoon as he squad and cares Sungwoon’s cheeks. The touch is the same as Sungwoon’s dream, it still warm but Sungwoon seems doesn’t really deserve it. Especially when Seongwoo is looking at them.

“Did you find manager hyung?” Seongwoo asks. 

“Minhyun hyung said that manager hyung will get the car.” Daniel says without looking at Seongwoo. He wants all his attention focuses on Sungwoon. 

“We need to pack Sungwoon hyung’s belonging.” Daehwi says as he stands up and goes to where their bags are. Guanlin smiles at Sungwoon and walks with Daehwi. 

Jisung doesn’t want to bother Daniel and Sungwoon, he looks at Seongwoo and give a code to move with Jihoon and Jinyoung too. They need to make a call to Sungwoon’s agency or make any excuses to make both of them have their time. 

“Hyung, are you OK?” Daniel asks Sungwoon. Sungwoon looks uncomfortable with Daniel’s present; he slides his face away from Daniel’s touch.

“I’m OK… I just need… a rest...” Sungwoon tries to stand up but his body is too weak. Daniel quickly catches him and holds him like a princess on his arms. Sungwoon startles as he quickly rounds his arms on Daniel’s neck. 

“I’ll carry you.” Daniel smiles. Sungwoon loves this smile, he never get bored to see it but his heart hurts so bad to see this smile. 

“I… can walk…” Sungwoon doesn’t need this treatment from Daniel. It’s his first time to refuse Daniel. 

“Sungwoon hyung, did you just refuse me?” Daniel asks in question. Sungwoon hyung he knows will never refuse him like this.

“No… I just…” Sungwoon tries to find any excuses. Daniel holds Sungwoon more tightly and it makes Sungwoon sighs in pain. 

“So, it’s not my feeling. You seem to avoid me for some reason.” Daniel looks at Sungwoon in his cold gaze. It makes Sungwoon shivers. It’s not that Sungwoon avoid Daniel but he can’t face him for a reason. So Sungwoon just ignore him from that night until today.

“I’ll take Sungwoon hyung downstairs first.” Daniel says to Daehwi and Guanlin. He doesn’t need permission from them but Daniel doesn’t want to make them worry. 

“Daniel hyung!” Daehwi shouts to stop but it useless. 

“Daniel, put me… down...” Sungwoon begs to Daniel but Daniel doesn’t want to. Daniel just looks at Sungwoon and keeps walking through the hallway. “Daniel… I can… walk.” 

“No.” 

“Daniel!” Sungwoon protests. 

“If I put you down, you will run.” Daniel says the point and he was right. He doesn’t want to face Daniel or talk to him; he needs to manage his heart first. Daniel continues his walk to the end of the hallways; in front of the emergency door. No one usually walks here. Daniel leans his back to the wall.

Sungwoon knows it’s useless to resist Daniel. Sungwoon buries his face to Daniel’s chest so he don’t really need to see his face. 

“Sungwoon hyung, did I do something to make you angry?” Daniel asks.

Sungwoon shakes his head. 

“Is it because I kissed you the other day?” 

Sungwoon shakes his head again. It’s not because of that kiss. 

“Is it because I ate your chocolate bar?” 

Sungwoon remembers that he has a chocolate bar left in the fridge and when he wants to eat it, it’s gone. So it was Daniel who ate it but it’s not the problem here. He shakes his head again.

Sungwoon clenches his hand on Daniel’s T-shirt tightly. He wants to ask Daniel but he’s afraid.

“Hyung, I am not a mentalist. If I did wrong, please tell me.” Daniel begs to Sungwoon. Sungwoon looks up to meet Daniel’s eyes. He looks afraid as his hands are trembling.

“Are… you dating… Seongwoo?” 

Daniel frowns as he couldn’t believe what he just heard. 

“I am not.” Daniel answers seriously as Sungwoon looks at him in his lost. 

“Really?” 

Daniel puts Sungwoon down from his arms as he needs to focus more on Sungwoon’s questions. And why does Sungwoon ask about this silly question? 

Sungwoon leans his body to Daniel. He demands his answer.

“The one who I am dating right now is you, Ha Sungwoon.” Daniel looks seriously to Sungwoon in the eyes as he puts his hands to Sungwoon’s cheeks. Sungwoon looks startled as he begins to cry. 

Daniel shocks as he doesn’t know what to do. 

“Eh? Eh? Hyung?” Daniel panicks as Sungwoon buries his face to Daniel chest and sobs. “Any part of your body is hurting?”

Sungwoon shakes his head and starts to punches Daniel’s chest lightly. One punch. Two punch. Over and over. 

“Why did you hug Seongwoo?” 

“What?” 

“And Seongwoo looks happy pinching your cheeks!” Sungwoon punches Daniel over and over again. 

“Hyung! Listen to me!” Daniel wants to explain it but Sungwoon seems to be in hysterical state. It’s useless to explain if he keeps doing like this. 

Daniel catches Sungwoon’s hands and kisses Sungwoon’s mouth. He doesn’t know how to calm Sungwoon in this state but maybe a kiss would. 

It’s a wet and salty kiss. Daniel can feel how hot Sungwoon’s body is, his inner mouth is burning, he has a fever. 

Daniel releases his kiss and Sungwoon calms a little as he quickly lost all his power on his legs. Daniel quickly grabs him on his hug before Sungwoon falls to the ground.

Sungwoon lost his consciousness. His face is pale and his body is hotter than usual. His breath is heavy and his sweat is soaking his clothes. 

  
  



	11. Reason To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is childish, stupid, and always grin with those stupid smile, but he is the best thing happen in Sungwoon's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang
> 
> As much as like kudos, please leave your comment~ I love to read them and it's a mood boaster to me~ Thank you~

The sounds of the fireworks are all gone. Sungwoon is standing alone in the dark. Daniel is not by his side anymore. Sungwoon clenches his hands as he tries to conquer his fears. He hates this, it’s dark and cold here.

Sungwoon takes a step forward. He can feel and hear the water underneath his feet every time he takes a step.  Sungwoon looks down, it’s only water but it is so dark it looks black. It’s not wetting his foot and he can see his reflection. He looks around him again. He can hear someone calling his name, but Sungwoon doesn’t know where the sound comes from.

The water starts to rise to his ankle. Sungwoon panics as he tries to run away. It’s useless, the water starts to go up to his chest, trying to drown him. Sungwoon tries to reach the surface, but something is dragging him down. He loses his breath quickly as the water starts filling his lungs. It’s painful and suffocating, he will die soon if he cannot take a breath.

A hand reaches down for him and pulls him out of water as someone keeps calling Sungwoon’s name over and over again.

Sungwoon opens his eyes.

It was a dream. Sungwoon looks around, it’s his room. He tries to move, but his body feels so hot and heavy.

“Sungwoon hyung?” Someone is calling him again.

Sungwoon can’t see who is calling him, it’s blurry.  

“Uhm?” Sungwoon tries to reply but he can’t, his throat hurts.

“Daehwi-a, call Jisung hyung.” The person beside him says.

Daehwi quickly runs to tell Jisung that Sungwoon has woken up.

“Hmmm…” Sungwoon tries to speak but he can’t find his voice.

His eyes try to focus. Slowly, he can see that it is Daniel who is next to him.

“Shhhh… Hyung, don’t speak. You need to rest.” Daniel whispers as he caresses Sungwoon’s forehead.

Sungwoon loves his touch, it’s calming and warm. He wants to be spoiled by these hands.

“Ni… el…” Sungwoon murmurs.

“Hmm?” Daniel smiles as he kisses Sungwoon’s forehead and touches his cheek.

“… Love you…” Sungwoon cries as he reaches Daniel. “I love… you…”

“I know.” Daniel leans his forehead on Sungwoon’s as he closes his eyes.

He takes Sungwoon’s hand and sets it on his cheek. This small hand of his hyung is precious. Daniel kisses his palm.

“Sorry…” Sungwoon continues.

“Sshhhh… Hyung, you need to rest.” Daniel tries to calm Sungwoon down before he does something reckless.

But Sungwoon doesn’t want to let him go. He arms keeps on clinging on Daniel’s neck.

“Stay…” Sungwoon begs as he tighten his arms around Daniel’s neck.

Daniel surrenders as he lies down on the bed beside Sungwoon. Sungwoon smiles as he looks at Daniel beside him.

“I… Love you…” Sungwoon whispers.

Daniel smiles as he strokes Sungwoon’s cheek, wiping the tears on his cheeks.

Sungwoon closes his eyes. He longs for this hand. It’s warm and it’s Kang Daniel’s. He just needs this moment to think about Daniel, his beloved boyfriend.

What does Sungwoon love about Kang Daniel?

He is childish and too clingy. He is always joking around, never serious, and he always smiling like a stupid person. Also, he cannot read the situation. Sungwoon can’t really understand why he falls in love with Daniel, but he knows that Daniel always tries his best to reach his dream to be an idol. He practices his dance’s moves until morning, repeating the lyrics his rap part, and trains his body when he has the time. What he loves the most about Daniel is that he is always serious about what he loves. That’s why he shines the most on that stage, when he was announced as the winner of Produce 101 Season 2.

Maybe it’s the reason why Sungwoon falls in love with him. Sungwoon never understand this love he felt for this person in front of him. But Daniel looks so worried right now. It’s his first time to see Daniel this worried, after that final stage of Produce 101 Season 2. Sungwoon finds it very fascinating.

“Niel… I love… you.” Sungwoon struggles to come closer to Daniel.

Daniel quickly wraps his hands around Sungwoon, underneath the blanket.

Sungwoon pecks Daniel’s lips and buries his head on Daniel’s chest. He just wants to get spoiled by Daniel and it’s the right moment for that.

Daniel gently rubs Sungwoon’s hair until he falls asleep again in his arms. This man inside his arms is his precious boyfriend. Sungwoon is older but smaller than him, and that’s why Daniel loves to tease him. The more he loves Sungwoon the more he wants to tease him.

Sungwoon’s angry face when he tells Daniel to stop messing around is his favorite, but Sungwoon’s smile suits him more. He looks so beautiful with those plump cheeks and cherry pink lips. Daniel will never get bored by that smile.

Daniel strokes Sungwoon’s hair gently and hugs him closer.

“Don’t say anything about this to anyone.” Daniel says gently to someone behind him, Bae Jinyoung.

He was there with Daniel and Daehwi to take care of Sungwoon, but Sungwoon doesn’t see him.

“I won’t.” Jinyoung promises.

Jinyoung never knows about this before. Of course it shocks Jinyoung, but it does not matter for him as long as they are happy. Jinyoung leaves them both to sleep.

“Good night, Daniel hyung.”

“Good night, Jinyoung-a.” Daniel replies.

Jisung walks in as Jinyoung leaves the room.

“Is he alright?” Jisung asks, standing on the doorway.

“Yes, he is.” Daniel answers as Sungwoon shifts a bit to make himself comfortable in Daniel’s embrace.

Daniel smiles and kisses Sungwoon’s forehead.

“Let him rest, and you should leave for your next schedule.” Jisung reminds Daniel.

“I know. But let me be with him for another five minutes.”

“I’ll let you know again.” Jisung closes the door and leaves them.

Daniel leans his head on Sungwoon’s head. They are always together, but he misses Sungwoon so much, he doesn’t know why. He knows that for the past couple of days Sungwoon keeps himself a bit distant. Daniel doesn’t know why but he also doesn’t want to bother him. But, maybe it’s a bad idea to leave Sungwoon be like this. He just wishes that he can talk to Sungwoon and ask what the matter with him is. Daniel does not like seeing him weak like this.

Sungwoon feels so small inside Daniel’s arms. He won’t let Daniel go, his small hand is clenched tight on Daniel’s T-shirt. Daniel smiles and slowly pries Sungwoon’s hands from his chest, so he won’t wake up. Daniel holds Sungwoon’s hands gently and kisses them as he prepares to leave him. He wants to accompany Sungwoon until he really wakes up, but he just can’t.

“Hyung, I’ll be right back.” Daniel whispers on Sungwoon’s ear and kisses his cheek as he slides out of the bed.

Slowly Daniel places Sungwoon’s hand on the bed, but his fingers are still clutching Daniel’s fingers. Daniel finds it cute, but he has to go soon.

Daniel walks out the door.

Sungwoon’s eyes opens slightly, his visions are blurry because of the tears.

“Please don’t leave me.”

  
  



	12. Your Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a declaration of love from Daniel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang  
> As much as I like kudos, please leave comment too~  
> Thank you for your comment~ It's a mood booster for me! <3

The dorm is pretty noisy with everyone start to cheer up and play around in the living room because Sungwoon finally recovers. Minhyun tries to calm them down a bit, as they might disturb Sungwoon and also the neighbors. 

From the room, Sungwoon can hear how busy Minhyun is. But Sungwoon is happy to hear the members being so active like this, even when he sometimes wishes that they can turn their volume down just a little bit. 

Sungwoon is sitting on the bed, with Guanlin helping him changing into his pajamas and wiping his body down with a warm towel. 

“Thank you, Guanlin-a.” Sungwoon smiles and adjusts his pajamas. 

Guanlin smiles as he collects Sungwoon’s used pajamas and towel to bring them to the laundry. 

At the same time, Seongwoo enters the room with Sungwoon’s meal and medicine. 

“Time to eat, hyung!” Seongwoo sits on the bed beside Sungwoon and settles the tray on his laps. 

It’s a white porridge with sliced chicken and dried seaweed. It looks good. 

“Thank you, Seongwoo-a.” Sungwoon smiles and holds his hand out for the bowl. 

Seongwoo just grins as he stirs and takes a spoonful of the porridge.

“Seongwoo-a, you don’t need to feed me.” Sungwoon smiles awkwardly. 

“It’s okay, hyung. I want to take care of you.” Seongwoo says as he blows at the spoon to cool it down a little. 

Sungwoon feels really lucky that a member is willing to spoil him a bit. 

Seongwoo brings the spoon up to his mouth and Sungwoon gladly eats it. 

“It’s good.” Sungwoon is surprised at the taste, it’s been a while since he can enjoy food properly. “Did you make this?”

Seongwoo smirks proudly and nods a bit. 

“Not really, I just adds something to it.” Seongwoo says as he spoons the porridge again. 

Sungwoon just wonders what he puts inside the porridge to make it this good. 

“Daniel tells me to add extra soy sauce and dried seaweed to make it tastes better.” Seongwoo adds. 

Sungwoon gulps down. It reminded him about the fact that Seongwoo and Daniel are dating. Now, Sungwoon feels guilty when he thinks about them. 

“Seongwoo-a…” 

“Yes, hyung?” Seongwoo looks at Sungwoon.

Sungwoon looks down at his hand, his fingers crunching the bedcover in distress.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Eh? Why?” Seongwoo tilts his head in confusion. 

“If I knew that you are dating Daniel---“

“What?!” Seongwoo exclaims, looking at Sungwoon with shock. “Sorry, hyung. Come again?” 

Sungwoon starts to feel the heaviness of the guilt and it pains him, but he needs to apologize to Seongwoo.

“I’m sorry about what happened between Daniel and me. If I knew that he was with you, I will never allow it to happen…..” 

“Wait wait, hyung.” Seongwoo stops Sungwoon and puts the spoon down. “Are you talking about our Daniel? The one in our group?” 

Sungwoon nods as he clenches his hands. It is okay if Seongwoo is angry, he is entitled to it, Sungwoon thinks.

“That Kang Daniel?” Seongwoo asks again and points at the door to make sure that they are talking about the same Daniel. The Kang Daniel that is always smiling and goofing around. That Kang Daniel? 

“…Yes...?” Sungwoon nods but he starts feeling confused because of Seongwoo’s reaction. 

Seongwoo sighs heavily. 

“I’m sorry, Seongwoo, I never want to steal him from you. I won’t come near him anymore.” Sungwoon tries to explain again.

“Hyung!” Seongwoo barks as he looks at Sungwoon seriously. 

“I’m sorry…” Sungwoon rears back. He will accept it if Seongwoo wants to hit or curse him. 

“Why do you think that I am dating him?” Seongwoo sighs again and shakes his head weakly.

“Be… because I saw you and Daniel hugged… the other night.” Sungwoon explains.

“Just because of that?” Seongwoo tries to remember when that has happened.

“And… you were kissing…” Sungwoon looks down as he tries to hide his discomfort with a weak smile.

Seongwoo looks at Sungwoon in disbelief and frowns sadly. 

“Please hyung… it’s just a misunderstanding.” Seongwoo puts his hands on Sungwoon’s shoulder and tries to explain.

“B… but… Guanlin said that…” Sungwoon covers his mouth as he accidentally sputters out Guanlin’s name. 

Seongwoo smiles as he can’t believe that Sungwoon is this naïve. Maybe, his love for Daniel is bigger than the love he has for himself. Seongwoo stirs the porridge with the spoon to cool it down a little. 

“Hyung, do you love Daniel?” Seongwoo asks as he picks up another spoonful of the porridge and blows at it gently.

Sungwoon looks at Seungwoo and nods a little. He smiles when he thinks about Daniel, his smiles, his voice, and his touch. 

Seongwoo grins as he continues to spoon-feed Sungwoon. 

“If you love him, have a little confidence. You are his lover, aren’t you?” Seongwoo says gently.

Sungwoon bows his head, keeping his eyes on his laps. 

“He is so perfect and I was the one who loved him first.” Sungwoon answers and smiles bitterly. 

“But why do you think that I was dating him?” Seongwoo asks. 

“Because you are also perfect, Seongwoo-a.” Sungwoon answers truthfully. 

“Hyung, Daniel and I are not dating. Yes, we are close because we are close in age, but I have no romantic feeling for him.” Seongwoo tries to convince Sungwoon. 

“But… that movie night…” 

“That night, I was having a problem with my stomach, and Daniel was trying to comfort me. I know that he was only trying to make me comfortable, but I refuses him and pinches his cheeks.” Seongwoo explains.

“But…” Sungwoon still feels uncertain.

“I know that you are dating Daniel. I hate that there is this kind of misunderstanding between us. It is true that before he was dating you, Jisung, Daniel, and I usually kissed each other on the cheek to say good night.” 

“I’m sorry…” Sungwoon shakes his head as he realizes that it was all just a stupid misunderstanding.  

“Hyung, he has choosen you. I know that Daniel will never play around with someone’s feeling.” Seongwoo sighs and smiles. 

 

Sungwoon pouts, still looking disappointed. 

Seongwoo tilts his head, wondering why Sungwoon looks so down.

“Somehow, you know more about him.” Sungwoon murmurs.

Seongwoo rolls his eyes, as he can’t believe what his hyung has just said. He wants to scream at him to get a grip on, but Sungwoon is still recovering and is older. 

“Then ask me.” Daniel says suddenly, leaning on the doorway.

Daniel’s voice surprises Sungwoon. He tries to hide his face behind Seongwoo’s back. 

“Niel-a, you are home already?” Seongwoo asks as he stands and makes his way out of the room. 

Sungwoon’s hands grab Seongwoo’s slevees, preventing him from leaving. 

Seongwoo sighs and smile, he can see how timid his hyung is. He is glad that Sungwoon has already finished his meal because the two of them really need some time to talk to each other. Seongwoo slowly frees Sungwoon’s hands from his sleeves. 

Sungwoon immediately panics as Seongwoo walks out the room. He is now alone with Daniel. He must face him. 

Daniel sits on Jinyoung’s bed next to Sungwoon’s bed. 

Sungwoon really doesn’t know where to look. He keeps his head bowed down and his fingers clenching on the bed cover. 

“Hyung, are you okay already?” Daniel asks. 

Sungwoon just nods silently. 

“Can we talk, hyung?” Daniel asks and stares at Sungwoon with a solemn expression. 

Sungwoon takes a glance at him. It scares him a bit. He never sees Daniel like this, with no smile, just looking at him seriously. Sungwoon shivers. 

Daniel moves closer and sits on Sungwoon’s bedside. He places his hand on Sungwoon’s cheek, relieved to find out that his fever is gone already. But he still looks so afraid.

“Hyung, are you afraid of me?” Daniel asks again. 

Sungwoon nods hesitantly. 

Daniel is kind of annoyed by Sungwoon’s behavior. It will not solve this misunderstanding. It has been five days since Sungwoon started to avoid him and then got sick like this. Daniel is really worried about him. 

“Sungwoon hyung, do you want me to go away?” Daniel asks, he can’t really look at Sungwoon like this. He begins to stand up.

“Don’t go!” Sungwoon’s grabs Daniel’s hand with both of his hands. 

Daniel is surprised by Sungwoon’s reaction. But he complies and sits down again. 

Sungwoon rests his forehead on Daniel’s shoulder. He misses him so much. Apparently, saying that he will let go of Daniel to Seongwoo is easy, but when he sees Daniel, Sungwoon can’t lie any longer to his heart.

“Hyung?” 

“Are you dating Seongwoo?” Sungwoon asks as he gulps down nervously. 

Sungwoon wants to hear it from Daniel. If Daniel says yes, then Sungwoon will really let go of him. 

Daniel can see how afraid Sungwoon is, even though he is looking down. He can feel Sungwoon’s trembling hands. 

“No, I am not.” Daniel says as he caresses Sungwoon’s cheek and lifts his chin up. Daniel wants to see his hyung’s face. 

“But…” 

“There’s no but. Yes, I did hug Seongwoo. But then he quickly refuses me, and we were just joking around.” Daniel explains. He knows it sounds like an excuse, but it is the truth. 

“Are you really not dating Seongwoo?” 

“Hyung, what can I do to make you believe me?” Daniel asks again as he brushes Sungwoon’s hair back and smiles gently. 

Sungwoon looks away as he himself doesn’t know what to do with all of this. The more he thinks about it, the more he doesn’t really know what to do with himself. He wants to trust Daniel, but he doesn’t know if he can really control his jealousy. 

Daniel picks Sungwoon up and carries him. 

“Daniel!” Sungwoon exclaims in surprise when Daniel, with Sungwoon in his arms, walks outside to the living room, where all of the members of Wanna One are playing and joking around. 

“Guys, I have something to say.” Daniel says. Daniel puts Sungwoon down and grabs his hand. 

Minhyun, Jaehwan, Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, and Daehwi look at Daniel confusedly, especially because he is blocking their view of the TV. Jisung, Seongwoo, and Guanlin walk to living room to see what is happening to cause the sudden silence, and join everyone else to stare at Daniel. 

Daniel puts his arms around Sungwoon’s waist and pulls them closer. Daniel grabs Sungwoon by the nape and kisses him right on his lips. It’s a gentle and soft kiss. 

Sungwoon does not see it coming.

The entire members’ jaws drop. Minhyun just smiles, as he knows something is happening between them. Jaehwan seems to be the most surprised, he just can’t believe his eyes. Jihoon and Woojin look at each other and don’t really know how to react.  Jinyoung just looks at Daehwi who is covering his mouth with his hands. 

“I’m dating Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel declares and smiles as he hugs Sungwoon. 

It’s silent. No one can give any reactions. 

Sungwoon is speechless and he can only hide himself inside Daniel’s arms. 

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR PEACH MIND?” Jisung screams as he slaps Daniel’s head with his indoor slipper. 

“Jisung hyung!” Daniel protests as he rubs his head where it was hit. It hurts. 

“There’re minors in this room! You can’t just kiss Sungwoon in front of them!” Jisung says as he grabs Daniel by his T-shirt’s collar. 

Without Daniel’s arm supporting him, Sungwoon’s legs seem to give up and he ends up on the floor covering his face with his hands. 

“Heol!” Jihoon exclaims. 

“It’s my first time seeing someone kissing in front of my own eyes.” Woojin says.

“Sungwoon hyung, are you OK?” Minhyun comes to Sungwoon with concern. 

Daehwi and Jinyoung come to Sungwoon too. 

“Hyung, calm down.” Daniel tries to calm his hysterical oldest hyung. 

“HOW CAN I?” Jisung screams again as he shakes Daniel. 

“So you are dating Sungwoon hyung?” Guanlin asks Daniel. 

“Yes, I’m dating him.” Daniel says and smiles gently. “And I want all of you know because I don’t want to keep this as a secret.” 

All of them look at Daniel, they can see that Daniel is serious. 

Jisung lets go of Daniel. He knows that nothing will stop him. 

“Daniel, don’t you think that you are being too impulsive?” Minhyun asks as he pats Sungwoon’s back.

Sungwoon looks traumatize by everything that has just happened. 

“Maybe, but…” Daniel kneels in front of Sungwoon. “It’s because I love you so much, hyung.” 

Sungwoon slowly uncover his face. He is blushing madly. His eyes are teary and his lips frowned. 

Daniel smiles at him as he gently caresses his cheek. 

Sungwoon grabs Daniel’s hand. 

“Idiot!” Sungwoon reprimands, but he says it with a fond smile. 

This might be the best smile that Sungwoon has ever shows to them. It’s a very beautiful smile that Daniel longs to see. 

Daniel brings their faces closer as he can’t help but wanting to kiss Sungwoon again. 

Minhyun, Jinyoung, and Daehwi step back, as they don’t want to bother them. 

**_SMACK!_ **

“ENOUGH!” Jisung screams as he hits Daniel with his slipper again. 

Jisung then continues with a lecture for Daniel about how to behave in front of the youngsters. 

Daehwi grabs Sungwoon’s hand and helps him to sit on the sofa. Jinyoung sits beside Daehwi. Jihoon and Woojin continue to play with the PS4. Seongwoo gives Sungwoon a glass of water with a wink.

Sungwoon smiles at him and thanks him for the glass. 

Minhyun waves his hand in front of Jaehwan’s face; who is still frozen. Guanlin sits on the floor as they watch Jisung and Daniel bicker. 

It’s has been a really long time since Sungwoon can enjoy a moment like this. Their energies are really helping him to recover. Jisung’s attentiveness, Minhyun’s gentleness, Seongwoo’s thoughtfulness, Jaehwan’s absentmindedness, Jihoon’s silent care, Woojin’s sarcasm, Jinyoung’s gruffness (but still gentle), and Daehwi’s understanding are what Sungwoon has now. He is glad that they make him feel at home. 

The firework is not made by one light. It is a one big shot in the sky, blooming into thousands light, that is brightening the dark sky. That one big shoot is Wanna One, and those thousands light are the members. 

Sungwoon is happy as he is in love with Daniel too. He is just like the firework itself, blooming inside Sungwoon’s heart, brightening his darkest day. Maybe, this misunderstanding is a test for Sungwoon so that he can trust Daniel better and accept his past. Sungwoon looks at Daniel who is still being scolded by Jisung. Daniel is just smiling and trying to calm Jisung. 

Sungwoon walks to Jisung and stands beside Daniel. 

“Jisung hyung, I am sorry.” Sungwoon apologizes.

Jisung tilts his head in confusion as Sungwoon pulls Daniel’s arm down. Sungwoon smiles as he gazes at Daniel’s face in front of him. 

“Hyung?” Daniel asks confusedly. 

Sungwoon kisses Daniel’s lips. It’s a kiss for his stupid Daniel. He always waits for Daniel to kiss him, but now Sungwoon knows that he has to show his love to Daniel too. 

The other members, who are watching, are cheering so loud for them. 

“I love you, Niel.” Sungwoon says with a smile. 

Daniel stills with shock at first, but then he smiles widely as he grabs Sungwoon’s hand. It’s now their story, their blooming love, and they are ready to face it together. 

Both Daniel and Sungwoon look at Jisung with their biggest smiles. 

“NO KISSING INSIDE THE DORM!” Jisung screams hysterically. 

  
  
  


The End. 


	13. A Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin knows better than anyone that his favorite hyung, Ha Sungwoon is in love with Kang Daniel.  
> But he can't help to fall in love with Ha Sungwoon... 
> 
> Is it wrong to love someone that already have a lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilog for Bursting Firework  
> Please enjoy this fanfic like I do~ 
> 
> As much as I like kudos, please leave comment too~  
> Thank you for your comment~ It's a mood booster for me! <3
> 
> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang

**Good morning, Lai Guanlin. We have several questions for you before your photo session.**

Good morning, I’m Guiliver Maknae Lai Guanlin. Please take care of me.

**Same here, please take care of me too. So, first question: how do you feel to debut with Wanna One?**

I never expect that I will be able to debut with the other hyungs, and it feels like a dream. I want to make our dream comes true together.

**Before starting Produce 101 Season 2, you were trained only for six months. Do you have any difficulties catching up with the other?**

Difficulties? Of course I have them. But I will try my best to overcome them and not be a burden to the other hyungs.

**Speaking of your hyungs, do you have a favorite hyung?**

All of them! They are so caring and good to me. I love them all.

**Hahaha! Thank you, Guanlin.**

Thank you.

 

Guanlin gets up from the chair and walks to the studio. There, he gets a glimpse of his most favorite hyung, Ha Sungwoon. Sungwoon looks back at him and waves. Guanlin waves back and waits for his turn after Sungwoon.

Today is a photo-shoot session for a magazine, first is individual and followed with group photo-shoot. Usually Jisung or Sungwoon will be the last person for the individual photo-shoot, but today they are trying to do it by lottery and Guanlin gets the last turn. It’s not a big deal for Guanlin anyway, the other hyungs will usually offer their turn for him. But now Guanlin doesn’t want to exchange it, because he can see and wait for Sungwoon’s turn.

“You are here.” Sungwoon says as he walks to Guanlin.

“Sungwoon hyung.” Guanlin greets back as he smiles and opens his arms.

Sungwoon smiles and hugs him. A habit dies hard. Guanlin loves to hug his hyungs, especially Sungwoon, and Sungwoon will always gladly hug him back.

“Already here before they call you, Guanlin is a good kid.” Sungwoon says as he pats Guanlin’s head.

Guanlin loves when Sungwoon does it. Especially when he needs to bow a bit for Sungwoon to be able to reach his head.

“Lai Guanlin, please enter the set.” The staff calls out loudly.

Guanlin is about to wave goodbye to Sungwoon and walk to the set when he sees Daniel enters the studio. He knows that Daniel will immediately look for Sungwoon.

Sungwoon smiles as he waves to Guanlin, but then Guanlin approaches him and grabs his hand.

“Sungwoon hyung, let’s have a picture together.” Guanlin says as he pulls Sungwoon’s hand.

Sungwoon is surprised, but he follows Guanlin back to the set.

“Photographer-nim, can you take a picture of us together?” Guanlin begs to the photographer.

The staffs are confused by Guanlin’s sudden request. But the photographer smiles as he agrees to take photos of them. Sungwoon just goes with the flow and lets himself be photographed.

They poses together with the continuous clicks of camera and beeps of the reload of the lighting.

“Guanlin-a, what’s wrong?” Sungwoon asks as he smiles and poses for the camera.

“I just want to have some fun with you, hyung.” Guanlin explains as he puts his hand around Sungwoon’s shoulder.

Sungwoon smiles at him as he tries his best to match Guanlin’s energy.

Daniel walks in front of the set where the photographer is taking the photo, watching the big flat screen TV to see the result of the photo-shoot. The other staffs greet Daniel and Daniel bows back at them. Daniel smiles as he is watching the screen, because it is showing Sungwoon with his bright smile. He just can’t just get enough of that smile.

Guanlin knows that Daniel is watching this photo-shoot, so he leans his face closer to Sungwoon’s. They continue posing along with the clicking sound of the camera’s shutter. Guanlin pulls Sungwoon even closer to maki it looks like a couple photo-shoot.

“Guanlin-a, you are to close.” Sungwoon keeps the smile on his face as he warns Guanlin.

Guanlin ignores Sungwoon’s reprimand and puts his arms around Sungwoon’s neck. Impulsively, Guanlin kisses Sungwoon’s cheek and it is captured by the camera.

The screen in front of Daniel shows how beautiful the result is. Guanlin, with his eyes closed, has his lips pressed firmly of Sungwoon’s cheek. Sungwoon has his eyes wide open with surprise.

“Guanlin-a!” Sungwoon protests as he touches his cheek, where Guanlin just kissed him.

The staffs are laughing with their adorable affection.

“Sungwoon hyung, I love you.” Guanlin whispers as he smiles and hugs Sungwoon.

“I love you too, Guanlin-a.” Sungwoon replies with a smile and pats Guanlin’s cheeks.

Sungwoon’s smile is always the best for Guanlin.

Guanlin pouts as he knows that Sungwoon doesn’t mean it, not like that. His love for Sungwoon is not just a puppy love or a crush; it is real, adult, romantic love. But Guanlin knows better than anyone that Sungwoon’s eyes are only for his other group member, Kang Daniel.

Sungwoon is his precious hyung. Guanlin wants to have him and give him all he has. When Guanlin found out that Sungwoon is in love with Daniel, he knows that he can never win. He can tell how deep Sungwoon’s love is for Daniel. Guanlin tries hard not to interfere with Sungwoon’s love life, but his love blinds him. Telling Sungwoon that Daniel and Seongwoo were dating is his own egoist act to drive Sungwoon and Daniel apart.

That night when Daniel declares his love to Sungwoon, he knows that he will never have a place between them. Daniel loves Sungwoon too, he knows it. But what should he do to his own feeling? If he can’t show his love for Sungwoon then what should he do with this aching heart? How can Guanlin get over his feeling for Sungwoon?

“Hyung, I love you like you love Daniel hyung.” Guanlin confesses.

Sungwoon stares at Guanlin blankly, frozen in shock. Guanlin smiles as he already knows that this has never crossed Sungwoon’s mind.

“You are… just confused…” Sungwoon tries to avoid Guanlin’s eyes and keeps his eyes straight on the lens, trying to remain calm.

“Is this feeling for you called confused?” Guanlin says seriously.

Sungwoon gulps down as he gapes at Guanlin. He knows that Guanlin is too young to say that he is in love with someone, but he knows by the look at Guanlin’s face that his answer was not fair for Guanlin and himself.

Sungwoon knows how hard it is to confess to someone that he loves. Guanlin is still young but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t understand his own feeling. It’s a great thing that Guanlin can admit his feeling out loud. Sungwoon never wants to hurt his feeling.

“Guanlin-a, I am in love with Daniel.” Sungwoon answers finally with a kind smile.

“I know, hyung.” Guanlin just smiles understandingly.

“Thank you for your feeling. But I’m really sorry.” Sungwoon brushes back Guanlin’s hair.

Guanlin wraps his hands around Sungwoon’s waist. He knows that Sungwoon will reject him, but at least he wants to tell Sungwoon about his feeling.

“Sungwoon hyung is hyung that I love the most!” Guanlin shouts as he lifts Sungwoon by his waist.

Sungwoon still cannot get over the surprise of Guanlin’s sudden confession, but he smiles and holds on to Guanlin’s shoulder. They both laugh and the photographer keeps his camera on them to capture how happy they look.

“Thank you, hyung.” Guanlin puts Sungwoon down, grabs his hand and places it on his cheek.

Sungwoon smiles gently and kisses his cheek.

“You are my precious giant maknae.” Sungwoon says.

Guanlin grins and leans his forehead on Sungwoon’s, both of them grinning together.

But the moment is broken when suddenly someone pulls Sungwoon’s away.

“Hahaha! Can I join in?” Daniel asks as he hugs Sungwoon’s from behind.

“Sure!” The photographer agrees easily.

Daniel tries his best to smile. Sungwoon looks up as he checks on his boyfriend.

“Daniel hyung, I am still having my individual photo-shoot. Can you not bother us?” Guanlin asks Daniel with a smile.

“I wish I can, but I don’t think I can watch you being flirty to my small and precious hyung.” Daniel says as he tightens his hug.

Sungwoon’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“I’m not flirting with Sungwoon hyung. I love him.” Guanlin states, but still keeping the smile fixed on his face as the photo-shoot must go on.

Both Daniel and Sungwoon maintain their poses as well.

“He is mine.” Daniel proclaims again.

“That’s your statement, not his.” Guanlin encounters as he places his left hand on Sungwoon’s left shoulder.

“He doesn’t need to say it, I know him.” Daniel doesn’t want to lose and grabs Sungwoon’s right shoulder.

“Guys, please, we are still in a photo-shoot session.” Sungwoon tries to maintain the calm between these two giant people.

“I never knew that Daniel hyung is this selfish.” Guanlin says again as he grabs Sungwoon’s right hand and kisses it.  

“I don’t care what you think, Guanlin-a.” Daniel smiles as he kisses Sungwoon’s left hand.

“Well, we are in love with the same person, so maybe we are both the same.” Guanlin says with a grin.

Daniel forces himself to smile back, while keeping his eyes locked on Guanlin’s.

“Maybe, but I don’t want to share my Sungwoon with anyone.” Daniel declares and leans his head closer to Sungwoon’s.

“I never meant to bother you, but I want to love him too.” Guanlin says again as he also leans closer to Sungwoon.

“Guys, please. Why are you squeezing me in between?” Sungwoon is about to lose his patience.

Both of Daniel and Guanlin look at him. They close the distance at the same time and kiss Sungwoon’s cheek from both sides.

Sungwoon cannot hide his surprise as the sound of the shutter keeps beeping.

“It’s because we are so in love with you, hyung.” Both Daniel and Guanlin say at the same time with a smile.

Sungwoon blushes when he realizes that both of them are playing with him.

“Enough!” Sungwoon shouts as he walks out of the set.

“He is angry.” Guanlin says with a smirk as he watches Sungwoon walks away.

“It’s okay, he is just embarrassed.” Daniel answers easily.

“Love him well, hyung.” Guanlin suddenly looks at Daniel seriously. “More than now, because if you do not do it, then I will.”

“Don’t worry, I love him more than anything.” Daniel smirks.

Guanlin smiles as he pats Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel gently strokes Guanlin’s hair and leaves him to continue his individual photo-shoot. Daniel knows that Guanlin’s feeling for Sungwoon is real and he can’t really blame Guanlin for that.

This thing called love is complicated, but Daniel will conquer it with Sungwoon.

Daniel walks to the TV screen that is showing the picture where both of them are kissing Sungwoon’s cheeks. The look on Sungwoon face is funny, he looks so dumbfounded with his eyes and mouth wide open. Daniel smiles as he walks to the make-up room and brushes his hair back.

He will never lose to anyone if it’s for Sungwoon.

 

 

 The End. 


End file.
